Gonna Get Married
by MissFaberrySuarez
Summary: Rachel is about to get married when suddenly she faints at the same time as Quinn has the car accident What happens after that? Read and find out. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1 HURRY!

Chapter 1 – HURRY!

"You were singing that song to Finn... and only Finn... right?" she slightly lowered her head as she looked up right into my eyes, filling me with a sudden familiar sadness that haunted me day and night, yet still giving me a warm wave of hope that hit me right in the stomach.

"Y-yeah, of course." I lied, I know I should've just told her the truth, that there was someone else other than Finn that hovered my thoughts, someone else's name that made my knees go weak... but I couldn't even confess it to myself so how was I supposed to confess it to... _her_?

"Well then I support you decision and I'll go to the wedding." She said, smiling but with sad eyes, shattering all my hopes of hearing every word she had never said, every word that I've always wanted to hear coming out of her soft, red lips. I immediately pulled her to me and hugged her tightly, hiding the fact that tears were already running down my cheeks. I smiled and mumbled a thank you in between deep breaths, trying to hold back my tears. Quinn broke the hug, stepping back clearly avoiding eye contact.

"I should go now." She mumbled, spinning around and taking fast steps in the opposite direction.

"Quinn wait..." I yelled, abruptly causing her to stop walking.

"Yes? She quickly spun around and faced me.

"I... I just wanted to say... I'm sorry."

"What for?" She chuckled. I didn't even know what I was apologizing for, I just felt that I had to, for some reason, I had to.

"To be honest I'm not really sure." I chuckled too at my own stupidity.

"Well, for whatever it is you're forgiven." Her eyes were bright and truthful, they hypnotized me, causing me to get lost in their blue deepness; Finn's eyes could never compare to that feminine beauty.

"Thank you, Quinn." I smiled. "Promise me you won't be late!"

"Don't worry." She smiled back. "I promise."

"I don't know why but I have a feeling that I shouldn't really let you leave now." I shook my head and played nervously with my fingers. "I don't know what it is... it's just a weird feeling."

"Well... tell me more about that." She walked closer to me, making me even more nervous than I already was.

"I just... don't know I just feel like you shouldn't go, you know." I mumbled, looking down at my feet.

"I have to go, though; I still have some things to do before picking up my bridesmaid's dress."

"Oh... well if you must go then I shouldn't keep you from doing so." I said as I tried to hold back my tears again.

"But we'll see each other in a few hours, don't worry." She kindly smiled.

"Face it, Quinn's not coming." Santana's voice kept echoing in my head. She said she'd be there so why she was so late? I couldn't get married without her, I mean, if she wouldn't be there, then who would sa-... I couldn't even finish the thought in my own mind, it couldn't be real, is just couldn't; Finn was the love of my life.

"I think Santana's right, Rachel." Kurt's voice sounded. "It really doesn't seem like she's coming."

"She's gonna be here, okay." I started." "She promised..." I took my cell phone in my hands and typed "HURRY" quickly sending the text.

"Finn, out!" Mercedes shouted with the sight of a rushed Finn. "You can't see the bride before the wedding!"

"It's okay, I've already seen her."

"But that's bad luck!" Tina supported Mercedes.

"It's okay." I started.

"Rachel, we gotta go now or we lose our slot." Finn, interrupted.

"Can we please just wait a few minutes for Quinn? Please..." I begged.

"It's now or never."

I took my phone again and typed "WHERE ARE YOU" Hoping to get some sort of an answer. A few minutes later my phone vibrated in my hand and my heart was lit "ON MY WAY." It said.

"She's on her way, a few more minutes please." Finn looked at me in disapproval. "Please..."

"I'll try." He walked out the door furious and I didn't even care, I just wanted Quinn to be there... She had to be there...

And we waited and we waited. Five minutes. Seven minutes. Ten minutes. Twenty minutes.

"She's not coming, Rachel! It's like you don't even want to get married anymore!" His face was getting more and more swollen by the minute. "What's the deal here?"

"That's not true Finn... I just really want her..." I nervously started. "I mean, I want her here. For the wedding. She's my maid of honor..." By this point I was getting mad at Quinn, I mean, she promised she would be there and I trusted her. Suddenly I could feel my stomach turning and turning and I only had time to turn to the side and hurl everything I had in it.

"Rachel! Are you okay?" Kurt got up and rushed to me, automatically getting my dress away from where I had thrown up.

"Thank you, Kurt." I said between coughs.

"Come on, let's go to the bathroom." I'm pretty sure I passed before going to the bathroom because I don't remember anything until I got there.

"Rachel, stay with me."


	2. Chapter 2 I Blantatly Lied

"Quinn?"

"No, honey, it's Kurt. Look at me; there we go, open your eyes." I could feel my eyes slowly opening and I could feel my body again.

"Kurt... where's Quinn, is she okay?" I asked.

"She's not here Rachel." He started with sadness in his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Something's not right, Kurt... she promised..."

"Rachel" Kurt lowered his voice. "What do you mean?" I couldn't look at his eyes in fear that he would know that the answer was very clear. "You are more interested in Quinn being here than in your own wedding." He said, pulling my chin up so that I would look at him.

"She's my best friend; I want her to be here for the happiest day of my life..." I blatantly lied.

"Best friend? You guys don't even speak to each other; you only send hate looks to each other while singing, so unless you're in love or something, you guys are not best friends.

"Kurt, don't be silly. I'm in love with Finn." I protested.

"He doesn't deserve you, you know that." Kurt had always been very straight forward and as much as it pained me to admit, he was usually right.

"Okay, just because he's not in any fancy college its doesn't mean that he doesn't have a future."

"It's not about that, Rachel." He started. "Do you see him here?"

"Well, no but…" He was right. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, the wonder bridesmaids are trying to hold the Justice Of The Peace, I sent Finn outside because he was hogging you and wouldn't let me take care of you." Kurt helped me to get up and quickly fixed my hair. "Still, he's no good for you." He looked into my eyes. "Come on let's go."

We left the room to find a very furious Finn that kept pacing back and forth.

"Rachel!" He started approaching me. "Are you okay, what happened?"

"I- I fainted, I don't know why… I just felt weak, I couldn't breathe." I started while avoiding Finn's monstrous hand that was trying to fix my hair.

"But you're okay now?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I didn't know why, but was making me feel sick. "Is Quinn here yet?"

"No she never came." He kissed my cheek. "Why are you so worried about having her here?"

"Because she said she'd be here." I stepped back, trying to avoid Finn.

"She's not but I am. "What do you say? Still want to marry me?" He tried to grab my waist but I escaped from him.

In that moment, Mr. Shue got out of the room where they were waiting and started running towards us with a worried look on his face and his cell phone in his hand.

"Guys, Quinn is in the hospital." He started. "She's unconscious now but she asked for Rachel before she passed out."

My heart fell to my feet.

"Oh my god, what happened? She asked for me?" So many questions filled my brain; I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't. Quinn? Quinn Fabray? In the hospital…

_Quinn…_

"She had a car crash while driving here, the doctor told me that every time she woke up she kept asking for someone named Rachel so we assumed it was you." He explained. "So if you want to, I can take you to the hospital."

"Yes! Of course, oh my god." I was in panic, torn between feeling like my world was ending and feeling a glimmer of hope."

"Wait, Rachel, what about the wedding?" Finn got hold of my arm.

"Who cares about the wedding Finn, didn't you hear what Mr. Shue said? Quinn needs me."

I managed to release my arm from Finn's hold, picked up my dress

And started running with Mr. Shue. All I could hear was my heart beating hard against my rib cage and my shoes clacking on the floor. I started remembering the feeling I had before she left me the last time I saw her; that feeling that she just shouldn't have left… that feeling of… of… something I didn't dare to think of. Thinking about it meant that I had to deal with it, and dealing with it meant that…


	3. Chapter 3 QUINN FABRAY!

"Rachel?" Mr. Shue interrupted my thoughts. "Are you okay? You haven't said anything since we left."

"I'm just worried about Quinn, Mr. Shue." Well it was true that I was worried, but I couldn't stop thinking about why Quinn had asked for me… the accident had been my fault. I had made it happen, I was the one who was texting her, I distracted her.

"I'm sure everything is going to be okay, Rachel, the doctor didn't seem too worried." He tried to comfort me, but failed miserably.

"Thank you, Mr. Shue." I didn't take my eyes off of my cell phone, I kept reading Quinn's last text. She was on her way there when she crashed. It had been all my fault.

We didn't exchange any words during the rest of the trip to the hospital, I was too worried to even speak. When we got there I started running towards the reception and practically yelled at the woman.

"QUINN FABRAY!"

"And you are?" She asked, looking at me from the top down.

"I'm her…" _And now what?_ "I'm her best friend, I'm Rachel." _Good call_.

"Oh _you're_ Rachel. Go ahead. Room five, on your right."

"Thank you!" I ran through the doors and I could already see room 5. I tried to calm down but I could barely breathe from the nerves. I rushed to get to the room and when I did get there she was… unconscious.

"Quinn… I whispered, walked slowly towards the bed and I could feel the tears running down my cheeks at the sight of her laying unconsciously on the bed.

"Quinn…" I called again, hoping for an answer, but there was only silence. "Quinn, please…" I reached for her pale soft hand and carefully held it for the first time. My heart raced from both nervousness and fear, the touch of her soft skin against mine, left me tingling and emotional.

"It's me, Quinn… it's Rachel." I started with my voice trembling from the knot in my throat. "You called me and…" I tightened my grip on her hand. "I'm here. For you.# So just… wake up for me. Please…"I begged. I couldn't stand seeing her like that, it just broke my heart to pieces.

"I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'm staying right here with you." I couldn't help the tears from escaping, it was so overwhelming. Suddenly I could see her eyes fluttering and her lips moving slowly as if she was trying to speak.

"Quinn? I exclaimed, failing to stay calm. "QUINN CAN YOU HEAR ME?" No response, only mumbles.

"NURSE! NURSE, SHE'S MOVING!" I yelled.

"Rachel?" She coughed, finally opening her eyes. "Rachel, don't… don't call the nurse. I'm fine." She managed to say in between coughs.

"Quinn, oh my god, I thought you were in a coma!" I exclaimed, immediately letting go of her hand.

"No, no…" She started. "They gave me something to sleep." She had a small smile in the corner of her lips, masked by her pale look.

"Oh, I'm glad… I was worried,, I…" I started playing with my pinky. "I came as soon as I could, they said you were asking for me."

"I was? I don't remember, I was half unconscious." She looked at my hands and a small grin formed on her lips, quickly vanishing when she noticed that my eyes were focused on hers.

"What did the doctor say?" I asked.

"He said, that I had a head trauma or something, also a broken leg and a cracked rib, but nothing too serious."

"I'm happy, I was worried that you could be in a coma…" I closed my eyes.

"Silly…" She chuckled too, causing a strand of her blonde hair to cover her eye which she immediately put back in its' place.

"I'm glad it wasn't worse." I looked down at my feet. "How did it…" I started, directing my eyes to meet hers. "… happen?"

"Well, I was texting you so I wasn't paying attention to the road." She coughed. "All I remember was pressing send after typing "ON MY WAY." And suddenly there I was in an ambulance and I could have sworn…"

"Yes?" I questioned, almost begging for her to continue.

"It's quite silly, actually." She started again, chuckling. "I could have sworn that I had seen you. Just like you are right now, in your wedding dress, with your hair done, with your bright eyes looking at me right there in the ambulance." I looked up at her. "Stupid, I know. And impossible, seeing that you were in the court house, ready to get married,"

"Ohh…" Was the only thing I managed to say in response to that. We locked eyes. "A bit after I got your text, I fainted." I laughed. "I figured it was just too much stress and I hadn't eaten anything since the night before."

"Huh, look at that… weird." She added, never taking her eyes off of mine.

"It was my fault…" I whispered. "The accident. I was texting you because Finn was hurrying me to go and I didn't want to start without you."

"Rachel, don't be si-"

"It was, I texted you to come faster and because of that... this happened." She paused for a minute after hearing what I had just said.

"Well, when you think about it, it was actually Finn's fault, he was the one who was stressing out." We both laughed. Amazing how she always managed to say something smart. "It doesn't matter anyway, now I'm going to have to be in house arrest for a while."

"What? Why?"

"Well, they're worried that my head trauma could still have some effect on me, they warned me that I could have an internal bleeding that's not visible yet, not to mention my broken bones" She rolled her eyes. "I'm not even allowed to shower without help."

"Oh so now your mother's going to take care of you for a while." Poor Quinn.

"Mh, no, my mom has a business trip to Australia, she left yesterday so I'm on my own; I'm pretty sure I have to get a nurse to stay with me for the next three weeks." She caressed her ribs that were obviously bothering her.

"No, no, no, don't be silly; I have a perfectly good guest room where you can stay in, I'll be there, my dad s will be there you'll have plenty of help from us." I immediately suggested.

"You'd do that for me?" The blonde said, with a tone of surprise.

"Yes… of course…"

We both paused, looking into each other's eyes; I could almost _feel_ what she was thinking.

"I can't acc-"

"Don't even. It's settled, you're staying with me." I was trembling from the nerves, there was something about her that always left me feeling intimidated.

She smiled and sighed. "Thanks, Rach." We paused again, this time for what seemed like an eternity.

"So when can you leave?" I had to break the silence, I was pretty sure I was getting completely lost in her blue eyes.

"Huh, tomorrow morning, hopefully, so if you want to we cou-" She started but got interrupted by the buzzing of my phone that I had completely forgotten about after I stored it on the inside of my bra.

"Ohhhhhh!" I let out a small shriek. "My bra's vibrating." I explained to Quinn that had a confused yet amused look on her face.

"Hello?"

"_Rachel? Where the hell are you?"_

"Finn, I'm with Quinn."

"_Where?"_ There was a pause.

"At Disneyland, Finn, where do you think? At the hospital of course."

"_Okay just stay there, I'll go get you"_

"Get me? Finn, I'm staying here with her." I glanced at Quinn that had a small smile forming in the corner of her lips to which I smiled back.

"_Listen Rachel, do you want to get married or not? Mr. Shue told us she's fine so you can come."_

"Finn, she had a car crash, she could have a serious head injury an-"

"_I'm sure the doctors will do fine without you, just come. Please."_ He interrupted.

I glanced at Quinn again, she was looking at her leg that was in a cast and then looked up and met my eyes, the brightest smile I had ever seen was painted on her lips.

"I think I'm going to stay." I said not taking my eyes off of hers. "Yeah I think I will." I hung up the phone, not even noticing Finn's furious pleas on the other side of the line.

"He wants you to go back?" Quinn asked. "I thought... you got married."

"No, I… sort of just left everything behind and came here." I said, putting my phone back inside my bra.

"Oh… thanks. I appreciate it." She said, looking down at her hands.

"Is everything okay?"

"Huh, yeah. I think I need some rest now." She coldly said. Something was wrong. Something still didn't feel quite right. Sometimes I could actually _feel_ Quinn and what she was feeling, but then suddenly, out of the blue, it was like she was a whole other person, she was back to that Quinn I met three years ago, the cold, emotionless Quinn.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it, then." I looked down at my feet and took a step back. "If you need anything I'll be in the waiting room."

"Thanks." She turned a little to her side, moaning because of the pain.

I glanced at her one more time after I spun around and she had already closed her eyes.

_My fault... it was my fault..._


	4. Chapter 4 Collide

Quinn's POV.

I woke up the morning after the accident in the same hospital bed, and in the same goddamn hospital gown. I just wanted to get out of there, I had always hated hospitals, and being in one alone wasn't helping; except… that I wasn't alone. As I looked around the room I could see Rachel, sitting in the corner with a chair, sound asleep, curdled up in a ball in the little space she had. I had almost forgotten that she was there; or at least I was trying to. Of course I wanted her there… I wanted her to be there with me, it made me feel better, but I just couldn't explain what it was, she made me feel vulnerable and… and honest; that wasn't exactly a part of my comfort zone. No one had ever made me feel that way, it was if every time I spoke to her or was even just around her, I just felt the need to show the side of me that I _never_ let myself show. The side that worries, the side that cares, the side… that… fuck it, my true side. The real me… you know? I know I may seem like a self centered bitch that only cares about herself, but the truth is I'm not, and with her I could barely pretend to be it. Like the time I had told her to wait and not rush into having sex with Finn right away, I didn't know what that was about but I tried to just not think about it, somehow it made feel uncomfortable; hell, just the thought of them having sex made me feel uncomfortable _and_ grossed out. And the fact that I didn't support their decision to get married, normally I would just let them fuck their future up, but it was Rachel, I couldn't let her do that… See? That was the side of me that she brought out the most and that scared me, for some reason.

"Quinn?" I heard her call.

"Oh hey." I didn't even notice her waking up, I was too caught up in my own thoughts

"How are you feeling?" She kindly asked, straightening herself up.

"Better, thanks." I couldn't help but smile. "Did you stay here all night?"

"Well, yeah, I was worried that you could've needed something so I decided to just sleep here instead of the waiting room." She moved her head around in circles as if she were trying to ease some pain. "I hope that's okay."

"Yeah sure, not for you though, is your neck sore?" I asked, sitting up in my bed.

"It's nothing." She replied smiling, I could tell she was trying to act like she was fine, something was bothering her. "Also, I spoke to your doctor after you fell asleep last night and he told me to get your things ready in case you wanted to leave right away in the morning." She pointed at my clothes sitting in another chair. "He said that you seem fine but to keep an eye on you, also they'll lend you a wheel chair until you're strong enough to walk on crutches."

"I don't need a wheel chair." I responded.

"Well the doctor said you shouldn't make any efforts yet, but-"

"I am not staying in a wheel chair. That's final, I'll walk with one crutch or something."

"But the doctor-"

"I don't fucking care about what the doctor said, I want crutches." I immediately regretted yelling at Rachel as I could see tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "I'm- I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you, Rachel. I just… it's a stupid pride thing."

"It's okay." She was clearly hurt.

"No it's no-"

"It is. I'll leave so you can get dressed, call me when you're done, I'll be right by your door." She gave me my clothes, quickly spun around and left the room without a word.

"Idiot, stupid, fucking asshole." I whispered to myself. "Why the fuck can't you just keep your mouth shut? Ugh…"

I quickly got dressed and called Rachel that came in with a pair of crutches. After a lot of effort I managed to get myself out of the hospital with Rachel's help. She was right, a wheel chair would have been much better because my ribs hurt when I walked, but it didn't matter.

We got into a cab and drove off to Rachel's place as agreed and neither of us said a word for half the way.

"Rachel, I'm sorry about… earlier." I tried; she looked directly into my eyes as if she were trying to analyze if I meant it.

"It's okay, Quinn. I'm sorry I was so pushy." She smiled; her eyes were bright and truthful. I missed those eyes looking at me…

"Thanks." I smiled back, and gave her a gentle pat on her hand.

We both looked down when our hands touched; I guess we just weren't used to touching each other on a daily basis, as it was very rare aside from the day before. But that was different. Her skin was as soft as you would expect it to be and her touch electrified me to the bone.

We broke the touch and laughed awkwardly as we refrained our hands.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

She shook her head and half smiled, quickly looking away. I couldn't pull any of that anymore, I had to have my mindset on what we were: enemies, and enemies don't just touch each other's hands.

_Enemies?_

That word didn't make sense to me anymore. Rachel as my enemy? The girl that offered to let me stay in her house for three weeks, that offered to take care of me, my enemy?

"We're here." She interrupted my thoughts.

The car pulled over to a beautiful big house with a gorgeous garden; I waited while Rachel paid the cab driver to then help me get out of the car. I then followed her to the entrance and we got in.

"My dad's aren't home but they'll probably be here for dinner." Rachel led me to the guest room where I was staying that was right next to her room. It was decorated with black and white posters of old famous movie stars as Marilyn Monroe, James Dean, Judy Garland and etc; one wall was red and the others were a simple white but had family pictures all over them.

"Do you like it?" She questioned, smiling at me.

"Yes, I love it. It's great, thank you." I sat on the bed and rested my crutches next to me.

"I took the liberty to call your mom to ask for permission to get your key from your bag that the paramedics collected from your car and for my dad's to go get your stuff, they are probably in your house right now packing your clothes." She sat down next to me. "I hope that's okay."

"Yes, yes it's great. Thank you, I was wondering about that." I lied, I was actually just looking at her wondering about how the next three weeks were going to be, I would never admit it, but I was actually very excited, I had even completely forgotten that I needed my things.

She locked her eyes in mine and slowly sat closer to me, making my heart pound hard against my rib cage.

_What is she doing? She's getting closer. Why is she getting closer? Abort, abort mission._

She very slowly started to lean in, her dark hair almost brushing against me, I could feel the smell of her apple scented shampoo and I could almost hear her breath that was as heavy as mine, my every muscle was tingling from whatever it was that I was feeling and all I could see were her big brown eyes getting closer and closer, and closer… until she finally leaned in and very gently pressed a soft kiss against my pale cheek. My heart was a wreck. I felt as if a truck had ran me over. Well, I did get ran over by a truck, ah.

She leaned back and returned to her normal position, adjusting her hair.

"If we're going to spend three weeks together in the same house then there shouldn't be this tension between us, we should feel comfortable around each other." Rachel stated, smiling in that way that only she knew how.

"You're right." I smiled back.

_Tension? Is that what this is, this… feeling? Yes, exactly, tension. It makes sense seeing that we we're not really that close… tension… I can deal with that._

"There's no TV in this room but there's this radio." Rachel got up and walked towards a nice stereo in the shelve, proceeding to turning it on.

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

"Oh I love this song." Rachel sits back down next to me and starts singing along to the song.

"_But I'm tangled up in you. Yeah…"_

"Me too…" I joined her and started singing along as well. Our voices joined as one, they were perfect together it was as if they completed each other.

"_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide."_


	5. Chapter 5 First Dinner With The Berrys

Chapter 5.

"Quinn?" Rachel's voice sounded from the other side of my bedroom's door followed by a knock. "Can I?"

"Yeah, come in." I sat up in the bed as she walked in. "Ouch." I complained from the pain of my still broken rib.

"Quinn! Are you okay?" Rachel rushed and sat up by my side, automatically helping to sit up by placing her hand on my back and lifting me up by my arm. "Do you need anything? More pillows? I have like five pillows in the closet, I'll get you more pillows."

I laughed and quickly grabbed her arm as she got up. "No, no Rachel, don't get up I don't need more pillows." She sat back down. "Thank you, though." We both laughed together as she got more comfortable. "So, did you need anything?"

"Oh, yes, I had completely forgotten what I came here for, dinner's ready, I came here to help you go downstairs." She looked down and smiled. I know it had only been a few hours since I had gotten there, but Rachel really seemed to enjoy taking care of me, she came in the room every 20 minutes asking me if I needed anything, then apologizing for waking me up because I spent most of the afternoon sleeping due to being exhausted. Don't judge me, I got ran over by a truck, I needed rest.

"Thanks, Rach." I quietly said, smiling at her. She immediately lifted her big brown eyes to look at me with a surprised look on her face.

"You had never called me Rach before."

"I hadn't?" I questioned. "Well, now I did."

She chuckled and got up. "Come on, my dad's are waiting." She reached for my hand to help me while I lifted myself up with a crutch.

_First dinner with the Berry family…_

Rachel's POV.

"Dinner's just an Italian pasta that I cooked for us, with non dairy creamer because I'm a vegan, I hope you don't mind." I was so worried if Quinn was going to like my pasta, it was our first dinner together, it had to be perfect, I _had_ to impress her, she was so flawless at everything she did I had to do something worthy of her, so I chose an elaborate Italian pasta recipe that I had been trying to perfect for a few weeks.

"It's greats, thanks, I love Italian." She smiled at me, but still looking down so we wouldn't fall down the stairs.

"Really? Excellent." _Nailed it_. – I thought. It was all going pretty great until then.

We got to the living room and my dads were already sitting down, waiting for us.

"Quinn! Welcome to our little feast made by no other than our little princess." He greeted.

"Oh, dad, it's nothing special." I lied. It took me about two hours to make everything, from the entries to the desert.

"You can sit here in front of me Quinn." I led her to her seat, next to my dad Leroy and in front of me. We both sat down and started digging in. Dinner was very nice, just as I had imagined it, we had nice dinner conversations, my pasta was flawless, not to mention the amazing cheesecake that I had made, Quinn really looked like she was enjoying herself, she spent most of the dinner laughing and smiling. I was sure I had caught her staring at me a few times while my dads had their usual arts related discussions, but I wasn't quite sure. She did seem more lose, less… uptight. I like it when she's like that, when shows who she really is, I don't like it when she puts on her emotional shield or whatever it is that she does.

"Dinner was absolutely amazing, thank you so much, Mr. Berry and Mr. Berry."

"Ahem!" I protested.

Quinn laughed. "Thank you, Rach." She did a little cute bow with her blonde head. "It was all amazing."

"It was my pleasure." I bowed back and we smiled at each other. After a few more minutes of chat I helped Quinn go up the stairs to her room and we stopped when we got to her door.

"So, if you need anything, I'll be right next door, you just call me, or text me if you don't feel like yelling." We chuckled. "Good night." I spun around to go to my room.

"Wait, Rachel."

"Yes?" I turned back around to her.

"It's only eight thirty, if you want to we could keep each other company until we're sleepy." She coyly asked. "I have a radio." She joked.

"Of course, I'll be right there, I'll get my laptop so we can watch a movie if we feel like it."

"Great." She half smiled and went inside her room. I could see her laying down from the corner of my eye. _She's so pretty. She's the prettiest girl I've ever met._ – I thought.

I came back to her room after going to get my laptop and found her struggling with her shirt, trying to undress it.

"OH SORRY!" I quickly turned around and covered my eyes; I could hear her laughing in the background.

"Rach, it's fine! Just help me, I'm desperate." I turned around to a half naked Quinn, with her shirt stuck on her head. "I can't get it out, my stupid rib hurts whenever I lift my arms too much."

I laughed, put the laptop next to me, sat next to her and gently pulled her shirt over her head, messing up her beautiful silky blonde hair; she looked even prettier with messy hair. "There you go." I smiled. "Do you need help putting your pajamas on?"

"Yes, please."

I looked around but there were no pajamas in sight. "Where is it?" I tried to look anywhere but her beautiful plump chest.

_Do not look at boobs, do not look at boobs, do not look at boobs, do not look at boobs…_

"I sleep with a tank top, I never liked big pajamas." She stated, looking at her tank top that was laying beside her.

"Oh! Okay I'll help you put your bra on." _Did I just say bra…_

Quinn chuckled. "I already have a bra on, but thanks for hinting that my boobs are so small that I need another bra over this one."

"What? No! I didn't, no, your chest is beautiful, I mean great- boobs, I MEAN- just I meant to- I meant to say top." _What the crap, Rachel, what are you doing._ I had never stumbled on myself like that before.

Quinn was laughing harder than I had ever seen her laugh and I could feel my cheeks getting hotter my the second.

"Own, Rach, look at your cheeks all red." _Oh great, I must look like a very attractive tomato right now_.

"I'm sorry, I got nervous." I managed to make an effort to laugh at myself.

"Why? Do I make you nervous?" She question; it hit right in the stomach. Of course she made me nervous, she was perfect; she was funny, beautiful, intelligent, very intimidating, and those eyes pierced my very soul.

"Well, kind of, I guess, you're just… very… very intense."

"Intense?" She laughed. I suddenly realized that we were having this conversation and she was sitting there with nothing but a black lacy bra and bandages around her torso.

"Here" I put her top over her head and when helped her putting it on, sliding it down her smooth skin, gently grazing every inch of it. "Better?"

"Yeah." She paused. "Thanks."

"That's what I'm here for." I coyly smiled. Truth be told, Quinn affected me. Not in a bad way, she just… got to me; any tough word from her could have brought me to tears in half a second. Any sweet word from her could have made me melt to my very core. In fact, I was pretty sure that _no one_ had ever had such an effect on me as Quinn Fabray did.

"So, what does Rachel Berry do to entertain herself?" She questioned, stroking her sore torso.

"I mostly sing. And dance. And perform to… no one." In that moment I realized how lonely I really was. Finn never quite managed to fill that void inside of me, no one have ever had. "It's quite silly." I forced a smile.

"I do it too." She stated.

I looked up at her. "You do?"

"Yeah, it's a great way to channel your feelings." I could tell that she was embarrassed too. I wondered if she ever felt as lonely as I did… if she ever felt that emptiness inside, that tiredness that sleep could never take away, that boredom that no game could ever replace.

"Well, we could watch a movie if you want to." I suggested, taking a hold of my laptop and placing it on my lap. We chose a movie to watch even though the choice didn't seem to matter to either of us; eventually we got cold so we decided to sit inside the covers. To be honest I wasn't paying any attention to the movie, I was sitting on a bed next to Quinn Fabray, inside the covers, who would ever have imagined that happening? I certainly hadn't, not to my surprise... I had to admit that I was really enjoying it. We were so cozy and homey, and comfortable; although I had my heart on my sleeve the whole time. Everytime she moved my belly would turn,, I couldn't really figure out why, but I just stopped questioning and just resined to enjoying her feminine company, not to mention enjoying her intoxicatingly appealing perfume.

I could tell that Quinn was starting to lean over to me as if she were trying to say something, but my body refused to move; she leaned in even closer to my ear, I could feel her warm breath sending me shivers down my spine the closer she got. She leaned in one final bit enough to make me gasp inside.

"Can I hold your hand?" She whispered in my ear, striking me as a lightening; all I could do was beg my body to respond.

"Of-of course..." I finally managed to whisper back and look at her; we were so close, I had never been that close to Quinn Fabray before. We were locked in a trance for a few seconds, I had no idea what was going on, but I didn't question anything. I could feel her hand wandering, searching for mine, so I moved it closer to her and felt her fingers slowly touching mine, moving to where she wanted to place them; she wrapped her hand around mine, only breaking our eye contact for a second to look down at our hands.

Her lips were a bit parted and I could sense her breath getting heavier. Our eyes were locked, our hands were wrapped around each other, the moment was so intense, I felt my chest heavy and warm, my whole body was in the moment... Quinn started leaning in again, just a little bit closer to me, neither of us seem to know what we were doing, but she didn't seem more worried than I did. This time I was facing her and she kept leaning in, making me do so too, it was like my body was on auto pilot and I was actually just watching everything happen.

I had never been so nervous in my life, except of course when Mr. Shue informed me that Quinn had been in a car crashed; the blondie made me so nervous, she was so _intimidating_, she hypnotized me, she had me completely out of my mind.

I could feel her hand squeezing mine as she leaned even closer, our eyes were completely locked, her touch was electrifying, I could almost _feel_ the tension around us, I completely blocked out the sound of the movie, I completely forgot that we were watching a movie, I completely forgot about Finn, I was so focused on that moment, and on _her_... we leaned in, and just kept moving forward and forward until I felt the tip of her red, plump, upper lip gently grazing mine, as if caressing it, inviting me to move forward and ingage in a full blown kiss; it struck me in the best way I had ever been struck, just the gentle touch of her lip was enough to take me away. Her lip was soft as expected, moist and feminine; if moved my body just an inch forward I would feel her, kiss her, _taste her_; the curiosity was making me feel out of control, I needed to know what it was like, so I took just a little step forward and...

"Sweetie?" My dad knocked on the door, causing us to part and return to our original positions.

"What?" I scoffed, annoyed at his interruption and a head peaked in.

"I figured you'd be in there, I just wanted to let you know that you left your phone downstairs and Finn called you five times."

_God, I completely forgot about Finn._

"Oh, if he calls again just tell him I'm busy and I'll call him later, thanks dad." I glanced at Quinn, that was visibly annoyed at the new information.

"Okay, honey, good night girls!"

"Good night, dad."

"Good night Mr. Berry."

He closed the door behind him and me and Quinn were left in silence.

"Sorry..." I managed to whisper, hoping that we could continue where we left off.

"It's okay." The blonde was now cold and emotionless, she seemed like a completely different person from the one who had just grazed my lips a minute ago.

"So, do you want to watch the rest of the movie?" I asked, trying to make eye contact with her, but it seemed impossible.

"Actually, I'm kind of tired, I think I should sleep now." She avoided my eyes like the plague. It was like a switch had been clicked and her emotions had turned off.

"Oh... but is everything okay?" I relunctively asked.

"You should go now, Rachel."

I finally looked into her eyes and I could see her, she was in there I knew it, but why wasn't she showing her true self? Her eyes never lied, she could be trying to protect herself but I could see Quinn in there, I could see _my_ Quinn...


	6. Chapter 6 Titanium

Quinn's POV.

I woke up the next morning with the worst of moods. Why the fuck had I done that last night? Why did I always have to mask my feelings? Why couldn't I just let things flow naturally, without this constant need to hide everything I felt?

I knew I had hurt Rachel, I knew it, I _felt_ it; I could see it in her eyes as she walked away, the hurt, the humiliation, the hope fading away from her very soul... Okay maybe I was getting too ahead of myself, I mean, I wasn't sure if she was actually expecting something to happen because I had been the one to initiate things... what did I initiate anyway? I didn't do anything... Okay, that's not true I did ask her if I could hold her hand... and I did lean in a lot... and I was craving her feminine lips on mi- no. No. What the fuck was that, I wasn't craving anything, I wasn't, I swear! No I can't do that, what if something bad happens, I un-swear. The point is, I was just caught up in the moment and I could rest assure you it wouldn't happen again.

"Quinn?" A soft, angelic voice called from the other side of the door right into my thoughts.

"Yeah, come in!" I replied, covering my naked legs with my skirt that I had been trying to put on for the past 5 minutes.

"Breakfast is rea-" Rachel started as her head peaked in. "-dy. Ready, the breakfast is."

"Okay, Master Yoda, I'll be right there as soon as the force decides to help me put on this skirt before my ribs pierce my skin." I joked, making her contain a laugh that was visibly trying to escape her lips.

"I'll help you." She started moving forward, coming closer to me, then kneeling on the flor in front of me.

"May I?" She innocently asked, while very gently grabbing my skirt. I nodded while removing my hands from the fabric.

She pulled the skirt up my legs, carefully, trying not to rip it because of my leg cast; while doing so her fingers softly grazed the sides of my thighs, I responded by arching my back to help her pull it up. I could feel shills running down my spine, from the back of my neck to my lower back. I was trying to contain myself with every last once of strengh that I had left but I couldn't hold it in, I was feeling way too much.

"Oh..." I let out a small, but very audible, moan.

"Ah shit, did I hut you Quinn?" She looked up at me with her eyes wide open.

"No, no!" I quickly responded.

"Are you sure? You moaned." She kept pulling my yellow skirt up, now almost at my waist, but didn't take her eyes off of mine.

"Ah..." I tried to speak but only sounds came out. "I don't know."

"All done." She said, getting up and straightening her skirt like only she knew how to.

"Thanks..." I whispered, avoiding her eyes.

She just spun around and left my room without even the faintest of words.

_I fucked up didn't I?_

Rachel's POV.

I closed her bedroom door behind me and just lost it. I leaned back against it and just let my tears fall down my cheeks.

What had I done last night to deserve this? Quinn barely even looked at me... barely replied to me... I hadn't been the one to ask her if I could hold her hand, she asked _me_. She leaned over _me_. I just... all I did was to follow her lead. Yes because I didn't want any of that to happen. I had decided to not let myself get sloppy, there was no way I was ever going to be so humiliated again.

I suddenly felt her getting closer to the door so I quickly stepped into the bathroom to hide from her; I could hear her going downstais very slowly with her cruches. Normally I would have been all up on her, trying to help her out, but not this time, she had hurt me too much...

I quickened my pace downstairs so that she wouldn't see me there but as I was in mid stairs she opened her bedroom door and our eyes immediately locked. I had to pause for a second, what if she wanted to say something? What she needed me for something? What if was just waiting for an opportunity to apologize? I simply had to know.

So I stood there. And she stood there. We were both just still, lookinga at each other, not saying anything, but saying so much at the sime time; her bright eyes pierced me, making me shiver and almost fall at my feet.

Finally she blinked and looked away, causing the trance to break and I came to my senses.

_She's not sorry_.

I looked away from her and just got down the stairs without looking back; as I got downstairs my dads were already at the table waiting for us. A couple of minutes later Quinn got down the stairs and sat down next to me; we had breakfast without saying a word to each other, she would smile because of my dads' conversations but it would never last. We then got up and went outside to my car; this was the moment that I had been dreading all morning, going to school. Not because of school itself, but because of the ride there; now that Quinn didn't have a car I would have to take her with me, it was something that I had been excited for because I figured that we could have sang a few duets on the way there and we could bond over that, but now... now it all seemed so silly. She didn't want to sing with me, she didn't want anything to do with me so why would I even try?

About half way to school finally a voice was heard.

"How did you sleep?" She asked.

"Fine. You?" I knew I was being cold, but I had to, she didn't deserve my sweetness.

"Not so great." She said looking down.

"Why?"

"Aside from my ribs killing me... I felt bad about the way that we left things. I didn't mean to seem so... _emotionless_. That's what I do once I get close to people, don't take it the wrong way." I could tell that it had been difficult for her to admit that, she kept playing with the button on her sleve and was nervously biting the skin off of her lips.

"Don't bite your lips, you'll hurt yourself." I responded, causing her to put her lip back in its place. "I know, I mean... I don't know but I've seen the way you are with your boyfri-" I stopped. "Not that it has anything to do with this situation. I just..."

"It's true." She firmly responded, directing her eyes at me.

"Don't worry, it's fine." I scoffed. I didn't want to seem weak, as if I _needed_ for her to say she was sorry. Although I really did...

"You're not a good liar, Rach."

I paused. "I know."

We finally got to school, left the car and headed to our own classes, to which I didn't pay the slight attention to. The day was going by slowly and Glee's practice seemed so far away, I just needed to sing my feelings out or I would burst. I caught several glanced of Quinn throught the day and at lunch with the glee club we sat in opposite sides of the table, but we would pause in a trance again from time to time and I could tell that she wasn't paying any attention to anyone around us either. What happened had really shaken us, and we, at least I, didn't even process it. It wasn't the fact that I had _almost_ kissed a girl that was bothering me, it was the fact that the girl was Quinn and the fact that I really wanted to.

When Glee's practice arrived I rushed to the choir room as faster as I could, I needed to sing, I couldn't contain those feelings anymore. I stood near the piano after giving the band the music sheets to the song that I was planning to sing, I could see Quinn talking to Kurt about the accident, I heard him ask something to which she replied "With Rachel." so I assumed he probably asked her with who she was staying.

After a few minutes Mr. Shue walked in the door and I immediately bombarded him.

"Mr. Shue I found the perfect song for me to sing at Nationals." I handed him the music sheet.

"Rachel, we'll get to that in a minu-"

"I would appreciate it if you could sit down and just hear me sing." I cut him off, to which he responded by simple sitting down next to Finn, who I had manage to avoid all day.

"Okay, hit it." The band started playing and I waited for my time to shine.

_You shout it loud_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

I couldn't help but to look at Quinn while I sang, it was so emotional, I had to get it out of me, I had to... and Finn kept sending me death glares that distracted me.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochets, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town, haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochets, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

I finished the song and everyone cheered, except for Quinn who just sat there with her leg up on another chair.

"Very good Rachel! I think it's a nice song but I'm not sure if it's right for Nationals." Mr Shue got up and patted me in the back, directing me to my seat that was unfortunately next to Finn. I sat down and immeditaly got called by him.

"Hey, fiance, thanks for the silent treatment." He scoffed, putting his hands inside his pockets.

"I was busy." I responded not even directing my eyes at him.

"Yeah were you busy at lunch where I was sitting like three chairs away?" He replied, a little louder this time.

"Yes, I was busy having lunch." I scoffed back at him, still not moving my eyes.

"I'm your boyfriend you were going to marry two days ago remember?" He dragged his chair closer to mine. I could see a blonde head turning around to hear the conversation so I decided to speak a little louder for her to hear.

"You're right, you _are_ my _boyfriend_ and I _am_ going to marry you, I'm sorry for the way that I've treat you for the past two days, I had my focus on someone less worthy of it." I looked at Quinn from the corner of my eye and I noticed that her smile had quickly vanished as soon as I finished talking.

"Oh, great, thanks, Rach, do you mean that?" He replied, taking a hold of my hand. I was barely listening to him anymore, I was just trying to figure out a way of getting Quinn's attention seeing that she had turned her head again.

"What?" I asked. "Oh no no."

"You don't mean that?" He quickly asked me, crossing his arms.

"Yes! Yes, I do, I'm sorry I was... _distracted_," I replied, never taking my eyes off of the blonde girl. She had a svengali like hold on me. I had already started trying to make her jealous, I was pretty sure that was supposed to mean something, but as always: _I'll think about that later_. "... with my love." Well, when you think about it, I wasn't lying. "For you!" Now I was.

"I love you Rach." He said smiling, giving me a kiss that turned into a peck because I refrained very quickly. I looked at Quinn and she was clearly staring at us; I couldn't make her think that I didn't love Finn, I just couldn't! So I turned to him again and engaged in a full, disgusting, blown kiss. I noticed that ever since my lips had touched Quinn's, even if it was only a gentle graze of the tip, no other lips could ever compare; Finn's rough, slobbery, saliva fest was nothing compared to the soft, feminine touch Quinn's tender skin.

I could see Quinn from the corner of my eye, she grabbed her crutches, got up and left.

"Quinn, where are you going?" I could hear Mr. Shue. I stopped the kiss to look at her; she looked back and our eyes met for a second before she turned around again.

"I'm not doing rehersal today. I don't feel well."

And just like that Quinn Fabray left the room.

_Q..._


	7. Chapter 7 Be With Quinn?

Chapter 7.

Author's note: Hey guys, slow down with the reviews hey, I don't have time to read so many, 5 is way too much! Seriously though, reviews are very much welcomed... I like them. Very much. Pretty please with a cherry on top. Thank you.

Also, this is gonna be a long one, but it'll be worth it, so just bare with me.

Quinn's POV.

"Are you ready?" She asked me, looking down at her feet, standing by her car where she had been patiently waiting for me for the past half hour because of our schedule difference.

"Yes, thank you for waiting." I started, trying to get her to look at me in the eyes. "For me."

"No need to thank me." She added, opening the car's door for me. She helped me getting in, took my crutches and placed them in the backseat. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." She was being cold and emotionless. _Quite like me_... "I guess." She didn't even respond, she just went to the other side of the car and got in I could see her taking a deep breath before she drove off. I had never seen Rachel like that; even when we were enemies, she had never talked to me like that, I mean... she wasn't being mean or anything, she was just not there. She was cold, it was like I was no one, but at the same time it was like she cared for me, always asking me if I needed anything or if I was in pain.

I was actually still pissed off after what she did in rehearsal, but I tried to shake it off. I mean, truth is that she and Finn were dating and there was nothing I could do about it, as much as seeing them together upset me. I mean, disgusted me. It didn't upset me, why would it? It's not like I cared. It's not like it ate me inside, just the thought of them kissing made my stomach turn, so actually seeing it... didn't kill me at all, no.

"So you're still getting married." I mumbled, annoyed.

"Yes, that is... what's gonna happen." She scoffed back, gripping the wheel even tighter, so tight I could see her knuckled turning white from the pressure she was applying.

"Do you want to?" I questioned, still looking at her hands.

"Wh- I don't - Why?" She stumbled on her own words, surprised by the question.

"You don't seem to." I answered truthfully.

"Of course I do." She responded. "He's my boyfriend, why wouldn't I? I'm supposed to, right? I'm supposed to be with my high school sweetheart." She was obviously frustrated and her hands were almost glued to the wheel by this point; I was actually worried that she was cutting her own blood circulation, so I reached for her hand a just placed mine against it, showing her that it was okay to relax. She looked down at our hands for a second and then glanced back at me; for a little too long,

"Rach, the road." I said, making her turn her head forward rapidly.

"Fuck."

I looked at her hands and they were less tense, specially the one beneath mine. _Should I let go of her hand? Or..._

She had to turn the wheel, causing my hand to slip down so it was my clue to refrain and put my hand back in it's place. My hand felt the need to touch her again, something was missing, the warmth of her skin was missing.

I could see her looking at her hand from the corner of her eye, as if she were looking for something, but I couldn't quite figure out what.

We didn't say much for the rest of the way, the silence was uncomfortable and tense, like we both had so much to say but ended up not saying anything at all. What was happening to me? What was I doing? I had never allowed myself to explore these feelings as much as I was in that moment; I had never gotten to the point where I actually felt like I needed her touch, like I needed her attention, like I needed her skin... Rachel and I had always had a weird tension between us, every time we yelled at each other, it was like we had just bottled up so much, so many things unsaid, so many feelings that we just couldn't keep them in, we had to... scream them out because we had no other way. I even slapped her once, but I regretted immediately, I felt so awful, I felt like I was such a bad person for hurting the person that I most... that I most...

"We're here." She interrupted my thoughts with her soft voice. We stopped at her drive way and like the day before, she helped me out and followed me home. Mr. and Mr. Berry weren't there so we had the place to ourselves, even though we were barely speaking to each other.

"My dad's aren't gonna be home tonight, they have a visit to a new art gallery and a late night dinner." She said, breaking the silence.

"Oh that's nice." I responded, finally managing to look at her in the eyes. "For them."

"Yes... for them. I was supposed to go too, but..." She started, playing with her pinky again.

"Yes?" I took a step closer to her with the help of my crutches.

"But once I knew you were going to stay with me I told them I'd rather stay home..." She started again. "With you."

"Oh... with me?" I mumbled in response. Oh no, those feelings were creeping in on me again. That specific feeling that made me tremble, that feeling that turned my stomach upside down, that feeling of despair, that feeling of... of, argh I was so frustrated I could've blown up! "But why?"

"Because I thought it would be nice for us to... bond."

"To bond..."

Rachel lowered her head and turned her back to me. "It doesn't matter." She mumbled.

"It does." I took another step towards her. "Of course it does... look Rachel, I want to be with you." My heart fell, what I said, it just came out, I didn't mean it that way, but as soon as I said it, my heart went right to my throat, and my air exited my lungs, somehow, leaving my breathless. "I mean I want to spend time with you. Here. Doing things." I kept stumbling on myself, not knowing what to say or if she even took it that way.

"Bonding." She repeated. "I want that too. I guess things just got weird after last night." Wow we were finally talking about it...

"Yeah, it was my fault, I was the one to..."

"No, no. I wanted it too. It wasn't your fault." _Oh my god, what did she just say?_

"You did?" I asked, completely stunned by her words.

"Well, yeah I like to cuddle." She completed.

"Cuddle..." I repeated. "Yeah, yeah me too. I wanted that. Yes."

"Yes, that's what it was, right?" She was emotionless again; I hated when she did that.

"Of course." I scoffed. I was so annoyed; I actually thought it it was something more. I actually thought that she... that she... wanted to kiss me. But no... I didn't want it anyway. I was straight; I liked boys, not girls, Rachel was just my weird spur of the moment thing. "So whenever you want, I'm available. For the bonding."

"Me too." She smiled, but not truthfully.

God, how could I have been so stupid? What was I thinking? Of course it was all about bonding, there was no reason to be confused over, there was no reason I should have even questioned anything; it was all about the bonding.

Rachel's POV.

_Bonding... I guess I can live with that..._

Even though I was still hurt at the way Quinn had treated me after last night, I was glad that we had talked about it. At least to some extent. I still didn't know anything about the nature of my feelings, but I kept trying not think about it because I was too scared to deal with the consequences, but I knew that I have to, eventually, face it; in the meantime I would just go with the flow and see how the bonding thing would work.

We both went to our rooms and didn't see each other for a couple of hours until I felt a soft knock on my door followed by an angelic voice.

"Can I?"

"Of course..." I replied. Quinn opened the door and walked in, she was wearing a different outfit, she had a black skirt and a very feminine white sleeveless shirt on. "Wow, you look..." I started "... Beautiful..."

She smiled and mumbled a very shy "Thank you."

"Come on." She said, reaching for my hand, after getting closer to my bed where I was sitting. "We're going to breadstix."

"Bu-but I'm not dressed properly..." I stumbled.

"You look beautiful." She smiled. "You always do."

I looked down and smiled. I couldn't believe that I was hearing those words coming out of Quinn Fabray's lips.

"T-thank you, Quinn..." I was sure I looked like a tomato by then.

"Let's go. My treat." She took my hand and pulled it so that I would get up.

"No, no, no. No way." I insisted.

"Rach, shut up. I'm paying." She playfully stated, to which I chuckled and nodded. "I figured it would be a nice chance for us to bond." She smiled, took her crutches in her hands and gestured for me to leave the room first. "After you." We left the house and then drove off, heading to breadstix.

I couldn't believe how sweet Quinn was being, I even regretted making her jealous in the choir room when I kissed Finn that way. What had gotten into her? Maybe she was really serious about giving our friendship a chance...

When we got there we were greeted by a waitress that led us to a nice table for two in a corner near a nice orange-y lamp that created a comfy atmosphere for a pleasant dinner. She handed us two menus and walked away.

"I love breadstix, I have never sat at this table." I said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, me neither." She started. "Do you know what you feel like eating?"

"Not yet, maybe a nice salad..."

"No, no way." She interrupted. "We can make salad at home, you're going to eat properly." We both chuckled.

"But I'll get fatter." I said.

She picked up her napkin and hit my arm with it. "You'll get what?" She asked.

"Fatter..." I replied, looking at her confused.

She hit me again, laughing quietly. "What?"

I couldn't help but laugh too. "What, why can't I say the word 'fatter'?"

She hit me repeatedly still in my arm as we both laughed and I mouthed her to stop.

"You're not fat." She finally stopped hitting me and put her napkin back in its place.

"Please..." I chuckled while looking down.

"I'll hit you again!" She picked up her napkin as she threatened me.

"Okay, okay, I'm not!" We both looked at each other smiling.

"Thank you." She picked up her menu and started going through it.

I couldn't help but love our little playful games, I loved it when she played around with me, I felt closer to her, it broke the tension for a little bit, but at the same time created a new, different tension... I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was something I had started feeling last year every time we talked to each other or were around each other. It was like we tried a little too much to hate each other and sometimes we failed to achieve that; it was like little cracks in our hate system, cracks when we could really see each other, where we let ourselves go instead of always being to tense and...

"I think I'm gonna eat these cannaloni things." She said, interrupting my train of thought.

"Cannelloni." I chuckled. "Sure me too."

"Excuse me." She called our previous waitress that was passing by. "Could we please get two..."

"Cannelloni." I helped her.

"Yes, that, please?" She looked at me and smiled.

"And to drink?" The waitress asked.

"An iced tea for me, please." She ordered.

"A coke for me."

The waitress walked away with our menus leaving us in silence.

"So how are things with Finn?" She asked me, looking down at the table cloth.

"Great, awesome..." I started. "Not so good."

"Oh?" She questioned, finally looking at my eyes.

"I'm not sure if I want to get married." I admitted, I couldn't lie to her, not when she was being so sweet...

"But you said-"

"I know... lied. I don't... I don't think I'm ready to get married. To him." I confessed.

"Well then... you should tell him." She reached for my hand and gently placed hers on top.

I looked up at her and smiled. I couldn't say no to her. I couldn't. Not with her looking at me with those eyes, or touching me with those hands... I just... couldn't.

The food eventually came and we had a really nice dinner, we joked around, talked about glee, about nyada, about yale, about our families... we learned a lot about each other; I was very pleasantly surprised, Quinn just let her walls down and talked to me about personal things, about Beth and how she felt when she gave birth... it was incredible. It felt nice to have an interesting conversation with such an intelligent person, for a change. Finn was nothing like that. It just felt right talking to her, I felt that we could've talked all night long... which we did. After Quinn paid we left and talked all the way home; when we got there we even talked until we got to our rooms, then we just stood near my room's door, just talking and talking...

"So, thank you for the amazing dinner." I said, smiling and looking down at my feet.

"No need to thank me, it was my pleasure." I could tell she was smiling too."

"I had a wonderful time."

"Me too."

We looked at each other, not really knowing what to say, when it came to saying goodnight, none of us really knew how to, or even better, none of us wanted to...

"So, do you want to... come in? We could watch a movie." I finally suggested. I took me a lot of guts to do it, but I just didn't want to say goodnight.

"Yes, of course." She smiled and we both walked in, she put her crutches down next to my bed and then sat in the edge, waiting for me. We put a movie on my laptop and got cozy on top of the sheets. That tension that we had last time came back; I didn't know what to do with my hands, I was also very aware of the fact that I was breathing and blinking; I was once more not paying the slightest attention to the movie we were watching, I was sitting next to Quinn Fabray on my bed watching a movie in my laptop. I noticed Quinn looking at me from the corner of her eyes, then lowering her head and then taking a deep breath as if she were going to say something. My heart started racing, I had no idea what she was going to say, but if she needed to take a deep breath then I was pretty sure it wasn't going to be about the movie. She opened her red lips only an inch and I could swear I almost heard an "I" coming out of them, but then she closed them and returned to the movie. I realized that I had been staring at her the whole time so we both regained our original positions.

_Fuck I actually got excited..._

Twenty minutes went by and I still had no idea what the goddamn movie was about and every time Quinn moved even just a little I couldn't help but look at her, hoping that she was going to...

"This is a nice movie." She finally said, breaking the silence and practically giving me a heart attack.

"Yes, yes, very nice..." I responded, trying to regain my breath.

"What are they still doing there though, I thought they left." She said never taking her eyes off of the screen.

"Oh that was about ten minutes ago, this is actually the next day..." I replied, managing to remember the only part I actually paid attention to.

"Are you serious? I didn't even notice..." I could see she hadn't been paying any attention to the movie either so I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't mock me." She said, playfully pushing me.

"Okay, okay, no more mocking for you." I replied pushing her back.

And there was silence again, this time even more tense than before. Quinn kept biting her lips and I kept... staring at her doing it from the corner of my eye.

I started feeling a little push on the back of my hand but I ignored it, thinking that it was only an itch. Felt it again, this time followed by a soft lingering so I couldn't help but look down and see Quinn's fingertip running slowly across the back of my hand; I glanced at her but she refused to take her eyes off of the screen so I followed her lead, not really knowing what to do. I could feel my heart pounding against my ribcage, the movie had now turned into a white noise and the only sensation that I was focusing on was her soft finger against my skin and of course fighting the urge to just jump on her.

I finally plucked up the courage to move my hand towards hers while slowly moving my fingers, with her following my lead; our fingers dancing around each other until they found a comfortable position, entwining in a perfect fit. This time no one seemed to be backing off; holding her hand, having her fingers around mine, gripping them and having her return the feeling was just... amazingly perfect. She moved her body closer to me, and I could hear a small moan slipping from her lips due to the pain from her cracked rib which she chose to ignore. I couldn't take it any longer, what was she doing to me? Killing me? I needed to feel her closer,_ I needed her..._

She turned her head towards me, enough to make eye contact but not enough to face me completely which just made me even more nervous; the moment was so intense, her blue eyes were deep and pierced me in a way that no one could ever compare, her red lips were parted and plump, her cheeks were rose and her breathing had become heavy and I could feel its' warmth near me; tremors were starting to take over my entire body, I had no control over myself anymore, Quinn's hypnotizing gaze had all the power now. I couldn't handle it anymore, one of us had to do something, we couldn't keep on in that trance or I would lose strength and pass out; in that moment, Quinn leaned in a little more... and a little more... until her lips were barely an inch away from mine; this situation felt so familiar, I couldn't help but think if she was going to back away in the last second or if... Quinn tightened her grip on my hand and leaned in enough for me to be able to feel her warm breath on my now parted lips. Just a tiny a step closer, a little push and it would be it, the thing I had been dreading to admit, the thing I had been denying myself to want, would finally happen.

I couldn't do it. She had to, I couldn't risk being humiliated again... I just couldn't...

I gasped as the excitement ran through my lungs, we had been standing there for what seemed to be an eternity; until finally... Quinn took that little step, clashing her lips with mine in a soft movement; no lips had ever fit mine so perfectly. I took in a breath of air through my nose as I took in the moment and I could feel Quinn doing the same. My eyes were shut as I felt her lips slowly move, her bottom lip parted and pressed itself against mine again, leaving her mouth more open, giving me space to move my own lips to be able to feel every inch of her skin. The kiss soon grew deeper and suddenly I felt her mouth open as her bottom lip gently pushed mine down, causing me to open my mouth too creating a void that would soon be filled by our tongues entwining with each other; as soon as I felt her wet tip I completely surrendered to the kiss, exhaling all the tension I had been keeping for two whole years. My body trembled to every touch of the blonde girl, her hand had now placed itself on my nape, pulling me closer to her; she kissed me hungrily and passionately in a way that I had never been kissed before; I couldn't help but reach for her cheek to feel her mouth moving but I lacked strength, so soon my hand slid down her neck to her chest and stopped when I felt her cleavage. I heard her letting out a small moan when I did so, which, I had to admit, left me even more... turned on. I wanted to feel her skin against mine, I couldn't help myself! So, I gently slid my hand under the back of her shirt and began feeling her soft skin against my fingertips; the response I got left me wanting more, she started getting even closer to me, pushing me down in order to make me see she wanted to lie down, so I answered her plea by sliding down until my head hit the pillow; I could tell she had used one hand to close the computer and placing it further from our bodies, but never breaking off the kiss. Quinn was half on top of me; her hands seductively running through my sides while she let out gentle, but very audible, moans, causing me to let my voice slip, moaning too... the burning sensation I was feeling between my legs didn't seem to go away, on the contrary, it was getting even more intense by the second; I wondered if she was feeling the same as me...

I started getting worried because my desire for her was only intensifying, I wasn't going to be able to contain myself if we kept going like that... I suddenly felt Quinn's hand under my shirt, feeling every inch of skin possible when suddenly she went a little lower, tracing the line where my skirt began and gently tugged it a bit down so she could reach more skin; I could feel myself losing control as Quinn unzipped my skirt and started pulling it off, sliding it down my legs, I helped her by kicking it off, leaving myself only in my black lacy panties. I decided I wasn't going to lay there barely naked with Quinn fully dressed, so I did the same to her and her skirt almost flew off of the bed. She quickly started to pull my shirt up too, so we had to break the kiss for the first time in order for me to slide it up my arms, but that didn't stop me from regaining her lips immediately, only to stop again a few seconds later to take her shirt off. We were now in our underwear, I had a black bra and black lacy panties, and Quinn had a black bra too but white panties. The only thing that was bothering us was her leg cast that didn't allow her to move a lot, so I decided it was my turn to get on top of her so I would be able to move better. The touch of her bare skin on mine felt incredible, it felt perfect, we fit together, unlike Finn's hairy chest against mine. Our hands wandered all over each other's bodies as we took turns to kiss each other's necks and chests; the feeling between my legs was beginning to be unbearable, I had to release it somehow or I would explode. So I took the first step by gently sliding my hand down her stomach, to her hips then to her crotch, feeling her warmth through her, also soft, panties, letting my fingers go down to a moist part of her panties. I heard her moan a little louder thus time as I pulled again from her neck to look at her; we looked into each other's eyes for the first time since we started doing that and I felt _it_.

I can't quite explain what _it_ was, but it was like we suddenly turned into one soul, as if we had merged into one being with one big, beating heart that beat for us, as if we were actually... _soulmates_.

It then stopped being only about the physical desire, but turned into also an emotional one, as if our souls needed each other, and needed each other even closer. As soon as we locked in that trance, nothing else mattered but us, the whole world had stopped and it was only me and her in that moment. It was our moment, and nothing nor no one could take it away from us. As soon as I regained conscious that I actually had a body, I started sliding my hand underneath the fabric, feeling the soft, moist textures, causing Quinn's body to tremble and a free moan to escape from her lips, but never taking her eyes off of mine. The silence around us was comfortable and only our bodies and voices could be heard. I very slowly started sliding my fingers down to her throbbing entrance and moved them around simply allowing themselves to explore and feel around.

I wanted in. I really, really, wanted in. I wanted to complete this merge, I wanted to become just one with Quinn, I wanted to... make _love_ to her.

So, as if she were reading my mind, Quinn soft voice was heard.

"I want to." She whispered.

"Are you sure?" I whispered back, looking into her blue deepness.

"Yes... very sure... are you?" She had a half smile on her lips.

"Yes. I really am..." We took a long look at each other before I decided to go for it, I wanted to make sure she was feeling the same as me; I could read her eyes, they were so truthful, so vulnerable and naked.

I very slowly slid one finger inside her, feeling her wet walls tight around it, and let it rest there. Quinn had her mouth wide open and gasped, trying to contain any voice that wanted to come out.

"Are you okay?" I questioned, worried.

"Of course..." She answered, then kissing me very gently.

I moved my finger slowly, in and out, then around inside, trying to see what she liked the most, then allowing myself to go faster, then managing to insert another finger in, to which she couldn't help but let out several moans as I increased speed and movement. I felt her walls tightening around my fingers; her other hand entwined her fingers with mine as I made love to her with the other one.

"Rach if y-you don't s-stop..." She tried to speak but her voice trembled from pleasure.

"I want you to come." I stated, nibbling on her ear lobe.

"N-not... ye-yet..." She let go of my hand and also slid it under my panties, doing the same thing to me that I did to her.

"Ahhhhh..." I couldn't help let my voice slip.

She was now doing to me exactly what I was doing to her, our moans completing each other, our bodies moving as one, our lips exchanging kisses now and then; the moment was so intense, I felt the pleasure going through my whole body and increasing rapidly.

"Rach, I th-think I'm g-gonna..."

"Oh g-god me t-too, Quinn..."

Her fingers were moving so rapidly, my walls started tightening, I could feel myself about to burst, I couldn't hold it in any more I was about to...

"Rach, I-I'm comiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" Quinn's yell only made me burst along with her; the pleasure exploding within me, making my body shake with her. "Me toooooooooo..." We were both moaning for each other, shaking at the same time, the sensations were running through every little inch of my body... until I felt them finally release completely, allowing my body to relax and I collapsed on top of a panting Quinn that finished a few seconds before me.

We laid there in silence, not even being able to process what had just happened, simply gasping for air in each other's embrace. I felt her lips press against my cheek but I was too tired to react in that instance, so a few seconds later I looked up and kissed her lips.

"God, that was..." She started.

"Yes, it was just..." I managed to whisper, still trying to regain my breath.

"I'm so tired, I think I broke the rest of my ribs." We both chuckled.

"Are you okay?" I asked, putting my arm around her.

"Yeah, very okay, you?" She placed her hand on my arm.

"Me too."

_I have never felt this kind of connection with Finn..._

_I wonder... If I should..._

_Just..._

_Be with Quinn?_

_And forget about Finn._

_Quinn..._


	8. Chapter 8 This Is Real You Can't Fake It

Chapter 8. - It was so real...

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews guys, I appreciate it :D I love reading your opinions it helps me write and gives me more motivation.

Also, I wanna thank my girlfriend for reading every chapter and putting up with me, I love you baby thank you so much you inspire me *-*.

So I'll let you read now, I hope you like it.

Quinn's POV.

_Rach..._

Her name hadn't left my mind since she fell asleep naked in my arms last night.

_Her name... _

It was on the tip of my tongue, written across my lips, I still felt her in every inch of my body; every touch, every kiss, every embrace, it was all at the surface of my skin.

I felt it. Her name. I felt her name on me; it may sound crazy, but it was all over me. And as much as it was difficult for me to admit, I was enjoying it.

Last night had been absolutely incredible, at least for me, but I'm sure it was for her too; we were incredible together, it had been the most amazing moment I had ever shared with _anyone_... I even started regretting losing my virginity to Puck; yes I know that I still had my lesbian virginity, or whatever you call it, but still, let's just say that comparing sex with Puck to sex with Rachel is like comparing the Jonas Brothers to Queen. I'm just saying.

For the first time in my life, I woke up in a great mood, I was smiling even before I opened my eyes; the night before had really... changed me. I wasn't angry anymore, I didn't feel... sad, or upset; which were the usual feelings of a Saturday morning... well, of every morning really. I had no reasons not to smile, I had no reason to be bitter, I felt happy, relaxed, I stretched my arms as far as I could and felt... nothing. I felt nothing next to me.

"Rach?" I opened my eyes and looked around the room only to find that Rachel wasn't there. "Rach!" I called a little louder, but with no response.

_Where the hell is she..._

I got up and fetched my pajama so I wouldn't be walking around the house naked, I put in on and when I got to the door, there was a piece of white paper taped to it.

_"I'm at Finn's house. I didn't want to wake you up, I'll be back for lunch time, my dads aren't home either. Rach x."_

At Finn's house? What the hell was she doing at Finn's house? I thought she said she didn't want to get married anymore... why did she had to leave so early? She could have waited until we both woke up, I wanted to... talk to her... be with her...

It was 12:38 so according to what she said, she wouldn't be long, I decided to just wait for her downstairs and then we could talk about last night and about what we wanted to do.

I sat on the just remembering last night and thinking about what I would say to her when she got back; I didn't want to be upset about the fact that she was at Finn's but I was pretty sure I was... jealous. I just wanted her home with me...

A few minutes later a key entered the door, and it opened, showing a beautiful girl in a yellow shirt and a black skirt walks in, with a worried look on her face and her beautiful brown hair swaying on her shoulders.

I immediately got up and walked closer to the door, not being able to take my eyes off of her; I smiled.

"Hey." I shyly said, smiling even more at her.

"Oh, hi." She was avoiding looking at me in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked, walking a little closer to her as she placed her keys on a little table besides the door.

"Huh, yeah. How about you?" She was cold, I had no idea what had happened to make her change so drastically but I wasn't enjoying it.

"I guess." I reached for her hand and gently grabbed it. "Come here." I placed my crutches against the sofa and tried pulling her closer to me so I was able to hold her waist, her stomach pressed against mine, I kept trying to get her to look at me but her eyes were always somewhere else. "What's wrong?" I leaned in and tried giving her a kiss on the lips, but failed as she turned her head sideways.

"Stop." She whispered. "I can't." She placed her hands on my waist too.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered back, managing to give her a peck on the cheek.

"I'm with Finn, I can't..." She rested her forehead on mine.

"But what about last night?" She finally looked up at me and all I could see was sadness in her eyes.

Rachel shook her head as she look right in my eyes. "I'm getting married. I can't."

She let me go and walked away towards the kitchen, not even looking back, leaving me as confused as ever. What did she mean she was getting married? She had confessed to me that she wasn't ready...

"What got into you, Rachel?" I asked loudly enough for her to be able to hear me from the kitchen. "I thought... I thought..." I couldn't finish the sentence, what did I think? That she wanted to be with me? That she had feelings for me?

I grabbed my crutches and walked to the kitchen, stopping at its entrance; Rachel was facing the sink, motionless.

"I thought..."

She turned around to face me, shaking her head. "It didn't." She whispered.

"What?" I kept trying to hold back a tear that was trying to escape.

"It didn't mean anything, Quinn." She started. "I'm marrying Finn." She turned around again left the kitchen; I still heard her going upstairs and banging her bedroom door shut.

I didn't know what to think; for the first time in my life I had opened myself to someone, I allowed myself to have feelings, to _feel_ something, to feel something real. I know it has just been one night; but it wasn't. Not for me. For me it had been two years, two years of pushing feelings back, of ignoring, of... of frustration. It had been two years since I've had feelings towards Rachel. I just didn't allow myself to actually act on them, or even admitting to myself that I had them... but it was all in fear that she didn't feel the same. All I wanted was for her to feel the same way that I did, and last night had been my green pass to open myself up.

And it had been _worthless_.

I didn't see Rachel for almost the rest of the day.

I sat in my room, drawing, it was just something I liked to do in my free time, also being really pissed off about what happened earlier. I only saw Rachel once, when I had to pee and she was coming up from downstairs. We exchanged a look but nothing more; I had to talk to her, I had to know what had changed, I had to...

So I took a crutch in my hand and I decidedly went to her room; I knocked and when I heard her say "Come in." I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"What do you mean?" She was sitting at her desk with some notebook open.

"I mean, we..." I started but didn't seem to be able to finish. "We... last night..."

"Last night," She got up from her chair and walked closer to me. "didn't happen."

What was she doing? It happened, it did. It was all real. So real...

I walked closer to her and stopped when our bodies were almost touching; I lifted my right hand up to her cheek and gently cupped it, making her close her eyes. I started letting it fall, sliding it down her neck, to her chest, and stopping when I could feel her heart beating faster. I leaned in, giving her a gentle peck on her cheek, then pressing my lips on the corner of hers, then allowing my myself to clash my lips with hers, softly placing them in between. I felt her lips move against mine, and that familiar sensation filled my body once more; her heart beating faster against my hand, her lips moving with mine, her tongue caressing my own... I finally broke the kiss, letting my forehead rest on hers.

"This..." I patted on her chest, where her heart is. "This is real. You can't fake it."I whispered. I was fighting with my own eyes, begging them to not let a tear fall. "Last night was real." I lost, and tear ran down my cheek. "And you know that."

"Quinn..." She whispered back. "I just can't..."

"No. It was so real... I don't wanna fight this anymore..." I was letting it all out, every feeling that I couldn't have were just pouring out.

"Don't... don't do this, Quinn. I'm engaged..." She shook her head.

"But you said..." I started.

"I know what I said. But I was with Finn this morning and..."

"And?"

"And he's my boyfriend... I can't just dump him like that." She took a step back, breaking our physical contact.

"But you don't want to marry him. You told me... " I took a step back too, confused.

"I love him." She stated. I immediately felt my heart breaking into little pieces. If there was something that I didn't want to hear were those exact words coming out of _her_ lips. The lips I had kissed just a minute ago, the lips I had kissed last night the lips that had made love to mine... how could she do that to me? How could she have toyed with my emotions like that?

"You lo..." I took a deep breath. "You love him..."

She looked down. "Yes."

"So what was it? What was it that happened last night?" I questioned, looking down too, completely hopeless.

"It was just... something we needed to get out of our system."

"Fine." I straighten myself up and looked directly at her.

"Fine?" She asked looking at me too.

"Yes. Fine." I turned around and faced the door. "Just remember that this is your fault."

I left the room immediately, ignoring the tears streaming down my face, ignoring the desperation feeling, ignoring the pieces of my heart piercing through my skin, ignoring that the result of myself accepting and acting on my feelings, real feelings, for the first time had been unbearably hurtful.

I walked in my room and sat on my bed, expressionless, looking into the void, with tears falling on my shirt, it was ridiculous that it had affected me so much, I couldn't explain it, but it had really changed me, I didn't feel angry anymore, I felt... free, I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders.

That was until Rachel got home.

Then a new weight had been put on my shoulders; the weight of knowing that Rachel didn't feel the same way as me, the weight of knowing that for her last night didn't mean anything.

Anything.

Rachel's POV.

I couldn't believe I had managed to do that... it took me every single ounce of strenght but I did it. I had to...

The truth is I woke up feeling the same way as Quinn. I woke up with a beautiful half naked blonde girl in my arms, sleeping blissfully; and I was happy. I finally admitted to myself that I had feelings for Quinn Fabray, I had strong feelings for her, I wanted her, I wanted to be with her... and that didn't change. But then Finn texted me asking me to go to his house so we could talk and I was decided to go there and tell him that I didn't want to get married, that I didn't want to be with him anymore. I gave Quinn a peck on her cheek and gently got out of bed so I wouldn't wake her up.

_I'm so lucky..._ - I thought as I took a glance at her before leaving the room.

I got dressed and went to his house; when I got there he took me to his room and sat me down. He then proceeded to go on about how he wanted our wedding to be now that we weren't just going to get married at the justice of the peace, and then when he got to asking me about the date I finally spoke up and told him that I wasn't sure if I wanted to get married; needless to say, he flipped out and started yelling at me, about how we had talked about it and agreed that it was what we wanted; and then he took a low blow, throwing my broadway dream at me and how he had neglected his own dreams so I could make mine come true and that he would only help me if I got married to him and I couldn't do it by myself... I stood no chance; I was chained to him now, it had been my own fault. I was too focused on my dream and neglected his so he threw that at me and I no other option but to marry him... But it's only natural that one would focus on their dream, right? I guess not. So that would obviously mean that Quinn would have to be out of the picture, as much as I didn't wanted it to be that way... last night _was_ real.

I knew that I had hurt Quinn badly. I knew that I had scarred her, because it was the only time that she had been able to actually let herself like someone for real and I had completely walked all over that... and I hated myself for it. I had to ignore my own feelings for her... there was no other way. I had to chose between making my dream come true or being with her... and I can't let go of my dream.

The night came and we had dinner with my dads, it was a very quiet dinner, at least between me and Quinn, we didn't exchange a word; actually we didn't exchange a word for the rest of the weekend, I met Finn on sunday and we went for a walk, I felt weird around him, as if Quinn had ruined me for him, after having the best who can go back to someone like... Finn. He was careless and too much of a boy, he had no interest in my conversation topics and kept making jokes about boobs; that had never bothered me before, but that was until I got to know what I could have, but unfortunately didn't.

So it was Monday when I heard a knock on the door when I was finishing putting my shoes on before going downstairs.

"Can I?" Quinn's soft voice sounded from the other side.

"Yes, come in." I responded, sitting up straight.

Quinn opened the door, came in and closed it behind her. "Hi."

"Hi..." I was trying to sound cold, but truth was, having her in front of me just made me want to kiss her beautiful lips.

She walked closer to me with only one crutch and I got up. "I... just wanted to... see you."

I chuckled. "And? What do you think?" I swayed my new black dress that I got a few weeks earlier but hadn't had the opportunity to wear.

"You look beautiful." She smiled, looking at me from top to bottom.

"You too." I responded, trying to not get too much into what I was feeling.

"Just so you know..." She started. "I'm not giving up on you, Rach." She said getting closer to me. I didn't know what to respond, she knew exactly how to make my knees tremble.

"B-but..." I tried.

"I want you." She took my hand on hers in a gentle movement. "I want us to be together."

I was speechless. For once, I was absolutely speechless, which was something very impressive for me. I opened my mouth but no sound came out, I didn't know what to say, it was so hard for me to resist her, well first she was so... hot... second, I had such strong feelings for her, my entire body ached for hers. How had _one_ night changed everything?

Quinn looked down at my mouth and bit her lips, I could tell that she wanted to kiss me, and fuck how I wanted to kiss her too...

Quinn's POV.

I couldn't tell if Rachel's silence was a good thing or a bad thing, but considering she always has a thing to say, I guessed it was a good thing. I wanted to plant my lips on hers... but I couldn't, what if she didn't want to?

I guess what made get the balls to tell her those things was knowing that she at least for one night had feelings for me, and if she they were strong enough to make love to me, than they hadn't left just like that. _To make love to me..._

Those words.

God how I much I wanted her...

We left the house and drove off to school, when we got there we had the first class together and I sat next to her, and sent her a surprise text saying "Remember the way it felt to come with my fingers inside of you?" Just to tease her and to see her getting flustered and blushed during class, which she did after looking at me with deep eyes and gasping.

Then at lunch time I sat next to her too before Troll Hudson could make it to the table, and with Santana on the other side he had no option but to sit away from Rachel.

At Glee practice Kurt sang a broadway song and I saw Rachel mouthing along; but it was the only moment where she seemed interested in the rehearsal, she wasn't there at all, I could see her looking at nowhere with empty eyes, meaning she was somewhere entirely different.

After the rehearsal I followed her to the girl's bathroom and closed the door behind us; luckily it was empty.

"Quinn, what are you do-" I interrupted her by pressing my lips against hers and pulling her closer to me with my free hand. She pulled away after a bit and just kept her mouth open but no sound came out.

"I told you I wasn't giving up on you..." I gave her another peck on her lips and took a step back, turning around to face the door and walked towards it. I stopped at took a glance at Rachel who was still in the same spot, just looking at me.

I bit my lip while looking directly at her and a shiver went down my spine; the look she was giving me was electrifying...

"Think about it." I said, then faced the door again, opened it and left.

_She feels the same way... I just know it._

_It was real._

_It was so... real._


	9. Chapter 9 Don't Let Me Go

Chapter 9.- Don't Let Me Go

Quinn's POV.

So a week went by and Rachel hadn't surrendered to my charms yet; her dads went on a cruise so we were going to be alone for the next few weeks and I was, well, thrilled. We spent most of the time together, talking or singing or watching movies, we went to breadstix a couple of times, I cooked her dinner, she cooked me dinner, it had been a wonderful week; it was like we were living together as a couple... except for the actual couple things... we kissed a few times, though, neither of us could resist that. Also, I had my leg cast removed seeing that I was having a great recovery, I still walked with a crutch sometimes, mostly to go up and down stairs, but I didn't need it around the house.

It was Tuesday when, before dinner time, Rachel told me that Finn had the house to himself for the night so he had invited her to sleep over.

"And are you going?" I asked her with an obvious sad tone on my voice.

"Well... yeah, he's my boyfriend, Quinn." She replied, sitting on the chair next to me at the table.

"But... but why? Can't you just make up some excuse and... stay here... with me?" I almost begged.

"No, I can't... you know I can't." She was worried about me, I could tell. I looked at her without being able to hide my sadness. "No, come on, don't look at me like that, Quinn..."

I was so angry that she had to be with me, why couldn't she just stay with me? I just wanted her home...

"I'll be back in the morning." I couldn't help but look down at her lips as she talked.

"Will you text me?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"Promise?"

"I promise." She leaned in and gave me a gentle peck on my cheek, god why did she do that? I could never stay mad at her, she was so darn cute...

"I have to go now, okay?" Shen pulled her chair back and got up, straightening her skirt.

"No... don't." I got up with her and placed my hands on her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"Quinn... don't do that..." She stroked my arms as she pulled away slowly.

I let her go and walked with her to the door, opening it for her.

"Thanks." She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah... text me." I said a little louder now that she was walking to her car.

"I will." She replied as she was getting in her before driving away. I saw her smile as she was pulling out her drive way and I couldn't help but smile at her to.

I could the jealousy eating my insides already, I kept looking at the clock, wondering what they were going to do... I couldn't concentrate on anything, everything annoyed me.

Then my phone buzzed and I rushed to pick it up, there was a text from Rachel.

_"I just got here. Don't worry and get some sleep okay? Kiss x."_

If only I knew that sleep would be the last thing on my mind that night.

"Can't sleep without you here. If you need anything I'm here. Kiss x." I replied.

I tried to relax, I tried to watch tv, I tried to eat, I tried to sleep, I tried to draw, I tried to sing, I tried to do pretty much everything to get my mind off of Rachel, but nothing work, she haunted me, and knowing that she was with Finn was excruciating... what was I supposed to do to not worry?

The clock stroke midnight and I was still wide awake, I couldn't even close my eyes without seeing Finn's gigantic hands wandering around Rachel's smooth skin... I shook my head.

_Shake it out, Q. Shake it out._

My phone buzzed and I figures it was a text from Rachel so I quickly kicked off the blanket thay was covering me, sat up in the couch and reached for my phone that was on the coffee table. I looked at the screen and it said that Rachel was calling me.

_Calling me? Why is she calling me?..._

"Rach?" I called.

_"Quinn, Quinn I left, I left, Quinn..."_ She was sobbing uncontrolably, I could barely make out any word that she was saying, all I could hear was her high pitched voice, crying.

"Rachel, what's wrong? Are you okay? Where are you?" I tried to ask.

_"Quinn, Quinn..."_ My stomach was a wreck, hearing her cry was absolutely awful, my eyes were almost in tears already. What had happened to her? What had happened to my baby...

"Rach, please, calm down." I tried.

_"Quinn, I- I- I..."_

"Rachel, listen to me. Take a deep breath and tell me where you are."

_"I-I'm, I don't know, I don't know, Quinn, I don't know!"_ She was pratically yelling and was stressing me out so much.

"Rachel, you have to tell me where you are so I can go get you."

_"I- I drove off, I had to! I-I..."_

"Rachel, please calm down, it's okay, everything is going to be okay, but you have to tell me where you are, I need to go get you." I kept trying to calm her down but it was beginning to be difficult to even calm myself down.

_"I'm... I'm- I'm going home, Quinn, I-I'm going."_ Her voice was shaking so much...

"It's better if I go get you, Rach, where are you?"

_"I-I don't know, I just... I just drove off as far as I c-could, I-I'm near our school, I... I'll go home."_ She managed to say, with a stedier voice now.

"Okay, but please calm down, you can't drive like that, take a deep breath..." I heard her follow my instructions from the oyjer side of the phone.

_"I-I'm going home."_

She hang up and I was left in a wreck. My heart was racing, my face was burning, my palms were sweating... What the hell had happened to her? Why was she crying so hard? I couldn't wait until she got home, I stood by the window next to the door, looking outside to see if I could see her get home; and about ten minutes later there she was, the second I saw her car I opened the door in a rush, to find Rachel going out of her car, and running towards me, with tears streaming down her cheeks, her dress shirt half teared and her skirt with dirt all over it.

"Rach..." I ran towards her too, taking her in my arms the soon I got to her. She covered her face, sobbing as I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. We stood there in the driveway for a few minutes as I let her calm down.

"Let's go inside, you're shaking." I led us inside, with one arm around her waist.

I sat her down in the kitchen and wrapped a blanket around her to stop her from shaking, I made a quick warm tea to help her get warm faster; I poured it into a mug and handed it to her as I sat down next to her.

She took a sip, her hands still shaking, mascara running down her face and her eyes were empty and sad.

"Better?" I asked, and she nodded her head in response. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

"I... I got there." She started. "And I texted you, as I promised."

"Yes..." I leaned in to hear her better because she was speaking very quietely.

"And he... he opened the door, everything was fine. We went to his room and sat down on his bed, I could tell he had been playing video games and drinking a couple of beers. He turned to me and started asking me weird questions...

*Flashback in Rachel's POV*

_"What's going on, Rachel?" He asked, taking the last sip of his beer._

_"W-what do you mean?"_

_"You've been distant from me. Always hanging out with Quinn now, I thought you guys didn't even like each other and now she's even staying at your house." He started tapping his foot, something that always meant that he was mad._

_"We grew fonder of each other... we're friends now." I replied, shrugging my shoulders._

"Why would he ask that?" I questioned, interrupting her.

"I-I don't know... he was so... angry." She replied, looking at her tea.

"Keep going..."

_He suddenly got up and started walking around his room, I had no idea what was going on with him..._

_"I'm sorry, Rachel, I just don't like us being like this, I mean I still want to get married to you." He said more calmly now._

_"I know, Finn... I'm sorry."_

_"Let's just lay down a little okay?" He proposed._

_"Yeah..."_

_So we laid now, and as always he pratically jumped on me, I used to it, he was never aware of the fact that he was a huge boy and I'm just a small girl so it never occurred to him that jumping on me would actually hurt me. But anyway, we started making out and I felt... strange._

"Strange?" I asked, looking down.

"Yeah..." She replied. "I felt... weird."

"I'm sorry, keep going."

_His lips on me felt so... wrong, he was so manly, it didn't make sense anymore. I didn't feel anything that I used to feel with him... I felt bothered, and a little... disgusted._

_"Wanna do it?" He asked me as he started pulling my shirt._

_"Romantic way to ask..." I joked, trying to avoid him._

_"Come, let's do it." He kept trying to pull my shirt up but I wasn't letting him... I didn't want to._

_"No... not now." I finally said, pulling my shirt down._

_"What are you talking about? You know you want me..." He started pulling my shirt up again but I fought him and didn't let him do it._

_"Finn, no."_

_"Come on, don't be like that." He kissed my neck and went for my shirt again and I did the same._

_"Finn, no means no." I tried to be steady but the truth is that I was getting scared. He had had a few drinks, his breath smelled like alcohol and he was being too pushy._

_"I want to." He said now looking at me._

_"I don't. Stop trying."_

_He looked down at my shirt and with a quick movement ripped it almost in half, letting my bra show._

"So that's why your shirt is..." I said looking down at her.

"Yes..." She was beginning to shake again so I held her hand and pulled my chair closer to her. "Are you okay? Do you want to stop talking about this?"

"No, no, I... I want to tell you."

"Okay." I nodded. "Go on."

_"FINN!" I yelled, looking down at my ruined shirt. "What do you think you're doing?" I said, trying to get out from under him._

_"I'm getting what I want." He burried his face on my chest and held my down with his huge hands. I could feel my arms being tightened my his grip and by then I already knew what was going to happen... I was so scared, he was drunk and- and..._

_"Finn, stop let me go!" I was yelling, begging for him to let me go. " Please, just let me go!"_

_"No, shut up!" He put his hand over my mouth while he pushed my skirt down with his other hand. I couldn't speak, I couldn't yell, I couldn't do anything. It was going to happen..._

"And all I could think about was you..." She looked at me. "Your face, your touch, just you... how you would never do that to me, how you were so delicate..." A tear started streaming down her face and her chin was trembling. "I was so... scared, Quinn... I was s-so... scared." She started sobbing and I kneeled on the floor next to her, I put my hands on her face and wiped away her tears.

"I'm here now, it's okay, I'm here..." I tried to calm her down, I couldn't believe in what I was hearing...

"He-he hurt me... he..." She started shaking again. "H-he hurt me so much." I looked at her arms and I could see purple spots starting to show, I hand noticed before from being so nervous but now that I saw them I could feel anger building up inside of me, no one, NO ONE did that to Rachel, all I wanted to do was to storm out and kill the son of a bitch.

"Rach..." I started. "Did he... did he rape you?" She started crying and shaking even more.

"I-I..." Her voice was shaking. "I m-managed to get away... before he could... I-I bit him, I bit his arm when he took his hand from my mouth and... and I managed to get out from under him... And then I just ran, I pulled my skirt up, a-and... I ran, I ran to my car and... and drove off."

I couldn't help but let a tear shed, I was so, so... angry. I was fucking angry.

"Come here." I pulled her up and hugged her. "I'm here now... it's okay. It's over, he can't hurt you now." We stood there, with her in my arms crying. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" I asked and she nooded, burrying her face in my neck.

Eventually we went upstairs, we put our pajamas on and laid down in my bed, I was still trying to calm her down, she was shaking so much from the shock.

"Are you feeling better?" I whipsered in the dark.

"Yes... thank you. How about you?"

"I'm good as long as you are." I hugged her tightly, her face close to mine, her arms around me and mine around her under the covers.

"Quinn..." She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Don't let me go."

I held her even tightly and gave her a kiss on the top of her head, she looked up and I felt her lips pressing against mine in a gentle movement and I responded my pressing mine harder against hers. She gave me a kiss on my neck and rested there, I could feel her warm breath calming down.

"Good night Rach..." I whispered.

"Good night, Quinn."

And so we fell asleep, and as promised, I didn't let her go.

Next morning we woke up in the same position, we were both still half asleep but everything seemed great, I gave her a good morning kiss and she didn't want to get out of bed, and kept holding on to me tight, not letting me get up.

I helped her getting dressed seeing that her arms were so bruised that she could barely move them; we decided that I would be driving, my leg was better and I didn't want her driving with the pain she was having in her arms.

"Okay, so you're sitting next to me in every class, okay? I don't want you near him." I said to her before we got out of the car.

"Yes, Quinn, don't worry." She smiled at me.

We got out of the car and I walked close to her, looking around to see if I spotted Finn.

Finn... that bastard. I would let him have it, you'll see.

As soon as we got to Rachel's locker I saw him walking to the class room, he glanced at me but I sent him the deadliest death glare I had ever sent anyone, so he just kept walking to the classroom

First class went by with no trouble, Finn was sitting far from us and didn't even try to approach Rachel.

When the class ended Rachel went to her locker again and I went to mine and when I looked to her to see if she was already done and what did I see? The fucking asshole that hurt the girl I love. He was facing Rachel, talking to her; I could see her gripping her books tightly, so I almost ran to them and quickly pushed Finn away from her.

"Don't you fucking dare talk to her!" I yelled as I stood between Rachel and him.

"Hey, chill out! I'm apologizing to her!" He responded getting closer to us again.

"Apologizing? Do you even know what you did?" I yelled again.

"Quinn..." I heard, Rachel call behind me.

"N-no! I was drunk!" He tried to explain.

"I don't give a shit, Finn, back off!" I pushed him away again.

"Quit pushing me, I don't hit girls, Quinn." He responded.

"Oh no, you don't hit girls, Finn, no you're such a good boy!" I started. "I don't want you less than ten feet away from her."

"And are you gonna do? Hit me?" He defied me.

"Huh, let me think..." I pulled my arm back as far as I could and punched him right on his nose and he started to bleed instantly.

"Ahh, dude, what the fuck!" He reached for his nose to try to stop the bleeding.

"Yes, yes I am going to hit you."

"Quinn, you don't have to do th-" Rachel started but was interrupted by Finn pushing me against her.

"Ah, are you okay?" I asked her, looking at her arms.

"Yeah, yeah..." She replied.

By then a circle of people had formed around us and a few whistles could be heard.

"Ah, so you do hit girls." I said, straightening my shirt. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised considering last night." I pushed him back too. I actually had more strenght than I thought I did.

"Quinn, he's not worth it, I don't want you to get hurt." Rachel's voice sounded behind me.

"Don't worry about me, baby." Her eyes widened, it had been the first time I had called her baby, it sort of just came out, I was surprised too; we stared at each other for two seconds and I could see a smile forming on her lips; but then our eye contact was broken by Finn pushing me again.

"Do you want another part of your body bleeding, Frankenstein?" I turned to him and kneeled him between his legs, causing him to grab himself and fall to the ground moaning in pain. The crowd cheered and Mr. Shue suddenly appeared and looked down at Finn.

"Quinn, Rachel, what happened?" He asked us.

"Finn pushed me and I hit him." I responded.

"Quinn, he's bleeding!" Mr. Shue kneeled next to him. "Finn, let's go the nurse. And you two, I'll see you in the Principal's office."

"Bu-but Mr. Shue!" I protested.

"Go!" He yelled, directing Finn to the nurse.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel..." I said looking down at my sore hand, she grabbed it and stroke it.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, yeah. Are you?"

She smiled at me and nodded.

We went to the Principal's office and Mr. Shue was already waiting for us there, when he saw us he gestured for us to go in and we did; we sat down next to each other and waited for someone to talk.

"So, please explain what you did, Mrs. Fabray." Figgins said.

"Finn pushed me and I hit him." I replied.

"And why did he push you?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Because I called him out on what he did." I replied, glancing at Rachek, it was the perfect opportunity for her to tell them what Finn did.

"On what he did?"Figgins repeated.

"Yes... He hurt Rachel." I tried to hint for her to speak but she was quiet.

"He hurt you, Rachel? What did he do to you?" There was a pause after what Mr. She asked. Rachel was looking down at her hands in silence.

"Come on, Rach..." I insisted.

"It was an accident. He tripped and fell on me. That's it."

"Rach..." I whispered.

"That's it."

_That's it?_

_That's not it..._

_That's not it at all..._

*Flashback*

_"Quinn..." She whispered._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Don't let me go."_


	10. Chapter 10 We Could Be Great Together

Chapter 10. - We Could Be Great Together

Author's note: Thanks for the views and for the reviews guys, your reviews really help me continue to write this story and they help me to have a better insight on how you would like this story to unfold, so please, keep reviewing because it does help me a lot.

I wanna thank my beautiful girlfriend again for her love, support and inspiration *-* I love you so much baby, thank you for reading everything I write 3

This is going to be a very emotional chapter, I already have an idea of what's going to happen next but if you guys want to give me your thoughts and suggestions I always take them into consideration. Thank you :D!

Noooooooow on with the show!

Quinn's POV.

"Are you sure, Rachel?" Mr. Shue asked.

I spun in my chair to look at her. "Rach, please..." I whispered.

"Yes. I'm sure." She was avoiding looking at me. What in god's name was she doing? Finn had almost raped her! He had to be expelled!

"What are you doing?" I whispered again so that only she would be able to fully hear what I was saying. She finally looked at me and there they were, those big brown eyes looking at me, with her soul showing as always...

"You can go then." Figgins said; I opened the door and let her get out first, I then followed her.

"What the hell was that?" I asked her as we walked through the hall.

"What the hell was what?"

"You didn't tell them. Finn's dangerous, Rach. He can't stay here... near you... I don't want him near you..." I turned to her, causing us to stop near our lockers.

"I'll be fine, they didn't need to know." She was acting so cold again...

"Rachel, last night, you called me in panic, you ran to me in with your shirt torn, with tears running down your face; shaking, trembling... and he was the one to cause that. I can't see you like that again... it's not something I would be able to handle."

She turned to me and gently held my hand. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me..."

"If anything, and I do mean anything, happens... just call me. Please. I'll be there." I said, tightening the grip on her hand.

"I will... I have to go to class now." She let go of my hand and her eyes started roaming around.

"Oh... I have lunch time now with Santana." I replied, looking down at my feet.

"With Santana?" She quickly crossed her arms, letting go of my hand and walked a step closer to me.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" I took a tiny step closer to her, just enough to see her big eyes looking up at me. I couldn't quite tell what that look was; if it was despair, sadness, tiredness or anything else, but all I knew was that the Rachel Berry that I was with last night was the same Rachel Berry that was standing in front of me, with her arms crossed and with her lips pursed. She was in there, she was, I knew it, but she was lost somewhere within her brown sadness.

"No, not at all." She coldly replied, taking a step back, avoiding any eye contact.

I took a step forward regaining the closeness that we had before. "Just tell me if you don't want me having lunch with her." I very bravely stated.

"I didn't say that." She mumbled, running her fingers through her silky hair.

"No, that's why I'm asking." I reached for my pockets and let my hands rest there, looking down distractedly, trying to get a reaction out of her.

"You can have lunch with whoever you want to, Quinn." She paused, not answering the question again. "It's none of my business."

I was confused at her words, I didn't know if her emotional distance was due to being jealous or to not caring. I leaned back and curved myself against the wall, directing my gaze at her bright eyes. "You didn't answer my question."

"There's nothing to answer, you do whatever you want." She took another step back, creating an ever bigger distance between us. It seemed that every time I managed to get close to her she'd do something and put us right back where we started.

"That's not what someone that asked me not to let her go as she slept in my arms would say." I wasn't enjoying the conversation anymore, I had done nothing but protect and be there for her and my reward was emotional distance and harsh words that made my stomach sink.

There was silence, she had no response to what I had said, probably because she knew that what she was doing was hurting me.

"I have to go to class." She spun around on her heels and when she about to walk away, I stopped her, finally having the guts to say what I had wanted to say for a long time.

"I really like you Rachel." She paused but didn't turn around. "This is not a joke to me, I have _real_ feelings for you... and if you don't have the same feelings towards me then you just _have_ to stop making me believe that you do." I took another step closer to her, still with my hands in my pockets. "You can't just make lo-" I paused and tried to reach for more courage from within me to finish what I was bravely admitting. "You can't just make love to me and make me believe that you have feelings for me and then turn around and pull things like this." I looked down, trying to hold back the tears that were filling my eyes. "You can't... you just can't." I reached for my eyes and wiped a tear that had escaped, off of my burning cheek. "It hurts too much."

"Quinn..." She turned around and she had tears streaming down her eyes too, I looked up and I could feel my chin trembling, I could feel my stomach sinking and my heart racing. "I don't know what to say..."

"Just tell me what you feel." My voice was shaking, I ran a hand through my hair just to distract me for a second before I collapsed from the nerves. "Please..."

I had never allowed myself to be so vulnerable, to be so... naked; it was the first time in my life where I felt that my emotional stability depended completely on someone, and I had completely surrendered to my feelings for her, making her have complete power over my heart.

"I..." She started, making my stomach turn again. "I can't say that I don't feel anything for you..."

"But?..."

"But Finn holds the key to my future."

"Finn what?"

"That's why I couldn't just tell Figgins what he did."

Even after everything he did to her, she was still convinced that Finn was the best for her and for her future; Finn, the guy that almost made her give up on her dreams... the guy who almost raped her... the guy who almost ruined her life... He still managed to be better than me.

"Finn tried to rape you." I started, crossing my arms. "And no excuse can make up for that." I shook my head still in disbelief in what I was hearing, "It's not something you can just shake off, it's real, it happened. I was there for the aftermath."

"He was drunk." She leaned in against the wall and rested her head. "You know how guys get when they're drunk."

"Being drunk is no excuse for hurting someone the way he hurt you. The way he could hurt other girls." I turned to her. "You might not believe me, but the truth is that you're scared. You're scared of letting yourself fall for a girl, fall for _me_. Because you're scared of what comes next. You're scared of feeling something real and honest, you're scared of being vulnerable and of letting someone know the _real_ you. Well, guess what, Rach, I know the real you; and I fell in love with it." I looked at her eyes and a wave of sadness hit me. "You can deny that you have feelings for me all you want... but you can't deny what happened between us."

"Quinn..."

"I have to go. Think about what I said." I took my back off of the wall and looked down at my feet. "We could be great together."

And with that, I spun around and walked decisively in the opposite direction. I tried to ignore the tears wanting to fall, I couldn't let the whole school know that I was hurt; I couldn't.

I walked through the sea of people towards the lunch room where Santana was patiently waiting for me.

"Quinn? What's wrong?" She walked closer to me when she saw me, with open arms ready to give me a hug.

"I don't know..." I broke down; the tears came streaming down my cheeks and I accepted her hug, burying my face on her shoulder, carving my fingers on her back; my muffled screams echoed loudly inside my head, every word Rachel said was carved in my brain, as if the wounds were actually real and not just emotional.

"Honey, what happened to you?" I lifted my face from her shoulder and dried my tears with my hand as the other was still on her back.

"Rachel happened." I couldn't stop crying, I realized I was crying more over Rachel Berry than when I had the car crash.

"Rachel? What did Little Streisand do?" She questioned as she led us to a free table in a fairly empty corner; we sat down and placed our bags in the empty chair at our table.

I proceeded to tell her everything since day one, since the day of the accident and she was comprehensive and kind, nothing like I would have expected Santana Lopes to be.

"Ohh, so she's ignoring what happened, huh?" She asked, taking a sip from her protein shake.

"Yeah... not to mention she got jealous when I told her I was going to have lunch with you." I took the last fry from the plate and chew it all in one bite.

"Jealous?" She chuckled. "Why would she be jealous, everyone knows I'm committed to making lady babies forever with Britt-Britt."

"Yeah." I laughed quietly too. "I'm just scared that she could run off to see Finn while I'm here."

"You think she'd do that?" She asked, looking down at her empty salad bowl.

"No... no, I don't." I half smiled and looked down at my plate too.

_I hope not._

Rachel's POV.

_What am I doing..._

It was like part of my brain wasn't controlled by me, it was like my mouth didn't even belong to my body anymore.

What was I doing?

Of course I had real feelings for Quinn... of course I wanted to be with her, I couldn't even stand the thought of going back to Finn... of feeling his touch on me again, I had developed a fear of his touch after what happened, and it grew on me every time that I saw him.

But how was I supposed to let go of my New York dreams like that? I could only count on Finn to provide for me until I got my big break, until I managed to get money on my own; I couldn't let go of that, even if it meant living in constant fear and unhappiness.

The only way to make Quinn step back was to ignore my feelings and just act cold towards her, but it was killing me, it was completely destroying me inside seeing the desperation look on her face as I slowly fade away...

The bell finally rang and I tried to leave class before Finn could get to me, but I was too late; his huge hand was already on my shoulder, causing me to turn around and look at him. I shivered at his touch as a flashback from the night before ran through my brain.

"Rachel, I need to talk to you now that Quinn isn't around." He finally said as I shrugged his hand off of me.

"There's nothing to talk about, Finn." I responded, gripping the end of my sleeves.

"I just want to apologize for what I did... I was drunk and stupid. I never meant to hurt you..."

"There's not need to talk about this. I just want to forget it ever happened. Everything is okay, don't worry." It took me so much strength to fake a smile and tell him that; it was all a lie. It was all a big fat lie just so I could make my dreams come true...

"Do you mean that? So we're still... boyfriend and girlfriend?" I shivered again; god, it physically pained me to hear those words.

"I guess so." I mumbled between teeth.

"Thank you so much Rachel! I promise I won't let you down." He stretched his arms, ready to pull me into a hug but I flinched at the sight of his manly arms.

"Not yet." I scoffed, causing him to take a step back and nod.

"I have to go to class. Thank you again, Rach." He spun around and headed to his next class, leaving me in the middle of the empty classroom, holding on to my books and once again leaving me with Quinn hovering my thoughts.

How much I needed her had become unbearable. If Finn even as much as looked at me I would remember how it felt to be lost in Quinn's hazel eyes; if he touched me with his manly hands I would remember how delicate Quinn's touch was...

All I wanted was to be with Quinn... to be with Quinn and forget about Finn and forget about what he tried to do to me. But I couldn't

I just couldn't.

I just...

"Rach?" A blonde head peaked in and her eyes wandered through the room until they met me. "Hey, what are you doing here alone?" She walked in, with her shoes clacking on the the white floor.

"I... I..." I could feel the tears ready to escape from my eyes once again, it seemed that all I had been doing was crying all the time. But I couldn't help it; seeing the beautiful girl that I had strong feelings for treat me so well even after everything I had done to her just made my heart sink deep in my ribcage and my stomach turn, disgusted at myself.

How could I have hurt the one I cared for the most because of such shallow and selfish reasons? All because of my New York dream... I was this close to just dropping everything and throwing myself into her familiar embrace.

"Rach, what's wrong?" She questioned immediately walking towards me and closing the door behind her.

"I'm so... so sorry, Quinn... I am so, so sorry..." I walked closer to her and buried my face on her neck, letting my tears fall and slide down her skin. I felt her arms wrap themselves around me, tightening their grip as my sobbing increased intensity.

"It's okay, Rach... please don't cry." She comforted me, giving me a gentle peck on the top of my head and holding me as I cried.

"I didn't mean it, Quinn..." I mumbled with my voice shaking.

"What do you mean?" She replied to me, stroking my hair.

"I really like you too..." I whispered, trying to calm my voice down; I couldn't lie to her.

She paused and I felt her holding me closer to her. She looked down at me and I directed my gaze to her as well; I felt the touch of her hand on my cheek, gently cupping it.

"It's going to be okay." She warmly smiled, giving me a reason to smile too; she then lowered her head towards mine and pressed her lips on mine causing me to inhale deeply as a wave of a warm sensation ran through my body. I reached for her neck and place my hand on her nape, pulling her closer to me, deepening the kiss; oh how I had wanted to kiss her since last night. I wanted to kiss her after being in the Principal's office, I wanted to kiss her when she confessed her true feelings to me, I had wanted to kiss her since the last time we kissed, I had a constant need to be close to her, to feel her, to actually _be_ with her...

"I never meant to hurt you, Quinn..."

"I know, Rach."

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."


	11. Chapter 11 FABRAY AND GAYBERRY?

Chapter 11. - FABRAY AND GAYBERRY?

Quinn's POV

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

My heart stopped as I heard those words coming out of Rachel Berry's mouth. Sh- she loved me? She loved me...

I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything. I could barely breathe.

"I-I..." She mumbled.

I opened my mouth but no sound came out; I was begging my body to respond and I was begging my voice to speak and to say what was going through my brain; but sadly I couldn't do anything but to look at her and mouth out words that didn't come out.

"I- I'm sorry..." She whispered.

I opened my mouth and once more nothing came out; what I didn't realize by then, was that I would later regret not saying anything in that moment.

She spun around with her eyes filled with tears and paused for a second before she walked away, leaving me still speechless.

What was I supposed to do? I couldn't tell her I loved her too or I'd risk getting hurt again, I couldn't tell her I didn't love her back because I couldn't lie to her... so what could I do but watch her as she walked away with her skirt swaying around her beautifully shapped legs...

I left the room a few minutes later and it was like everyone was in slow motion, I couldn't focus my eyes on anything, I couldn't hear anyone around me even though I was surrounded by a crowd, I couldn't think of anything else but what she said.

I looked to my left and saw her wipe away a tear from her eye as she closed her locker, she didn't see me but I could see her chin trembling, trying to hold back the tears that were longging to escape from her big brown eyes.

How was I supposed to deal with everything? I hadn't even started thinking about my sexuality, I had been trying to ignore that so I could focus on my feelings for Rachel but everytime she pushed me away it got harder and harder to be able to believe that she actually did have real feelings for me... but hearing her say that she loved me had been the truest thing that I ever heard coming out of her mouth, her voice was shaking from the nerves, I felt her heart punding hard against my chest, I felt her hands tightening their grip on me as she said it...

I was just a coward that couldn't tell her I loved her back.

I went outside to wait for her by her car but she was already waiting for me, inside, with her hands on the wheel and her face leaned against it.

I took a deep breath, preparing me for the ride home, and started walking towards the car. When I got there I gently opened the door and got in; she lifted her head from the wheel when she heard me opening the door and tried to remain calm by inhaling deeply.

"Are you okay?" I questioned, trying to talk about what happened.

"Yeah..." She scoffed, inserting the key and turning in sideways to start the car.

"No you're not..."

"How am I supposed to be?" She looked down.

I had no answer, I had hurt her...

We drove off and no one talked during the trip, when we got home she went immideately to her room without a word and I did the same even though all I wanted to do was go to her room and tell her how much I loved her.

After an hour of pacing around and deciding what to do, I finally got enough courage to go to her room and apologize, and so I did.

I gently knocked on the door twice and a soft and low voice told me to come in and I followed her instruction.

I came in and closed the door behind me, trying to figure out what to say and how to say it.

She was sitting in her bed with her laptop on her lap, and with mascara smudges under her eyes.

I leaned my back against the wall and finally spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" She asked, closing her laptop.

"For not saying I loved you back..." I looked down at the floor as I put my hands behind my back.

"It's not your fault that you don't love me..." She responded, sitting on the edge of her bed, playing with her slippers with her feet.

"I didn't say I don't..." I directed my gaze at her.

"You didn't say you do..."

I sighed; what was I supposed to say? I didn't know how to react, how to tell her how I felt without risking getting hurt. I got my back off of the wall and walked towards her, stopping when I reached her.

"Rach..." I whispered. "You hurt me."

She bit her lower lip and kept looking down at the carpet. "I know..."

"Why?" I asked, sitting next to her.

She looked up at me, trying to keep a straight face but she was failing miserably.

"I want to go to New York..." She finally said, confusing me.

"I know... and?" I smiled at the random fact.

"And being with Finn is the only way I can make that happen." She replied, with desperation in her eyes.

I couldn't help but chuckle, I was confused and amused at the same time and she looked at me. "That's why you can't be with me?"

"Yes... Broadway means everything to me." She let a tear fall again.

"And I know that, silly..." I started, reaching for her face and pulled her chin up. "I would never stop you from going after your dream... after all I'm going there too."

"But..." She said with her voice shaking.

"I support you one hundred percent, Rach, I thought you knew that... I know you're going to be a star." I sat closer to her as I began feeling emotionally closer to her too.

"Do you mean that?" She looked up at me with shinning eyes.

"Of course I do..." I started. "I do love you, Rachel... All I want to do is to make you happy..." I reached for her hand and entwined my fingers with hers. "If you gave me a chance... I could make you happy."

Her body was silently trembling as I spoke to her and I could see a small smile starting to form on her beautiful lips.

"I want to give you a chance... I want to give _us_ a chance..." She whispered close to me, trying to control her voice to stop shaking.

"I want that too... Why didn't you just tell me it was all about New York?" I asked her, tightening the grip on her smooth hand. I could feel my stomach turning and turning with the nerves.

"I... I didn't know if you would support me and... I can't do it on my own." She mumbled, looking at our hands.

I leaned in and kissed her, feeling the warmth of her lips once more; I felt her kissing me back, pressing her lips harder against mine as she moved them around trying to feel the most of my lips as possible.

I rested my hands around her waist, pulling her body close to mine, but it caused her to almost fall on top of me so I had to use my strengh to keep us staight. I felt her hands grip my shirt and pulling my body closer to hers as she inhaled deeply and pressed her lips harder against mine, causing a shiver to go down my spine that made me want her even more than I already did in that moment.

Who would have ever thought that I would be in Rachel Berry's room, kissing her passionately and possibly being close to being in a relationship with her? Deep down, I had imagined how it would be like to be with her countless of times, but the real thing was just so much better...

"Quinn..." Rachel whispered in between kisses. "Kiss me harder..." She begged almost moaning and I followed her instructions, opening my mouth to let my tongue meet hers in a passionate movement.

We kissed for several minutes until I started leaning towards her and pulling my hands on her waist to then pull her to where I wanted her to be, laying on the bed with me on top of her. I sneaked my hand up her shirt, allowing myself to feel her soft skin against my fingers once more; I lowered my hand to trace the outline of her skirt with my finger, only to slide it underneathe it to leave her wanting more. I heard her letting out a small mone as I did so and that was a clear sign I could go further, so with my hand I pulled her skirt down and then she kicked it off leaving her with only her panties. I burried my face on her neck, licking it's soft skin and gently nibbling on it; I started going down, kissing her neck bone, then between her chest, then her ran my lips on the ouline of her shirt and she understood that I wanted it off so she pulled it up showing me her breasts only covered by the thin fabric of her bra. I gently nuzzled her nipple through the fabric, wanting to feel it on my lips, once again Rachel got my hint and unclaspped the bra exposing her two beautifully shaped breasts with perky, round pink nipples. I took the right one in my mouth, allowling me to suck gently.

"Ahh..." Rachel moaned, closing her eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked, lifitng my eyes to look up at her.

"No, no... keep going." And so I did, I went lower and pressed my lips against her warm stomach and dragging my tongue down until I got to her panties; I stopped and looked up to her.

"Can I?" I asked; I wanted to feel her on my lips, I wanted to feel her wet folds on my tongue and her warm entrance around me, I _desired_ her, my whole body was aching to feel more, and more...

She nodded and I pulled her panties down slowly, not breaking the eye contact, until they were off. I was reluncted to look down at her, I didn't know if I could, but I wanted so badly to look at her beauty; so I gently broke the eye contact and looked down at her and as I suspected, she was indeed beautiful... I adjusted myself to fit my head between her legs so I could reach her and when I was confortable I took a long look at her eyes and went for it; with my tongue, I started feeling the top and then ran it between her warm folds, allowling myself to explore before I could full commit to the act. I felt her hand squeezing mine as my tongue explored her, I looked up at Rachel and she was biting her lower lip and had her eyes closed as if she were about to burst. So I quickly looked down to continue what I was doing...

_She's so wet..._

I lowered my tongue and touched her entrance, I felt her flinch when I did so; I pushed my wet tongue inside of her and I felt her wetness surround me as I kept sliddling it in and out, first slowly, but then quickening the pace as Rachel lost control and started moaning louder and louder.

"Oh my god, Quinn..." She moaned, I must have been doing something right to get that kind of reaction; but my tongue got tired and I pulled it out but only to drag it up to her clit and I started doing circles around it until I reached it and started playing with it in my mouth and with my tongue; I did everything by instinct, I had never _ever_ done anything like that but it just seemed... right. I could feel myself burning in between my legs and I couldn't help myself but to let my hand reach for myself and touch me trough the fabric of my panties.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked me, breathless.

I stopped what I was doing with my tongue so I could reply to her. "I-I... I couldn't helpt it..." I explained, not stopping the movements over my panties.

"D-don't s-s-stop."

_God, that only turned me on more..._

So once more, the room was filled with both our voices moaning and gasping for air as our souls and bodies became one again. I let my tongue go up and down her clit, making her moan louder than I had ever heard and I felt it getting harder.

"Q-Quinn I-I can't hold o-on any longer..." She tried to speak but her voice kept shaking.

"Don't hold on... we-we'll do it together." I answered, slidding my hand inside my panties and touching myself. "Oh god..." I moaned.

I lowered my free hand and started doing the same movements but now with my fingers and I saw her closing her eyes shut.

"Oh my g-god I'm gonna..." She said, making the waves of pleasure intensify within me as her words entered my brain, making me get close to the edge as well.

"M-me too, Ra-ach..." I gasped for air. "Rach... I love y-you!" I managed to say before I bursted and waves exploded inside of me, making me almost scream. I felt her tightening the grip on my hand as my movements went faster and faster on her clit, due to my own excitement, making her orgasm at the same time as me.

After we were done trembeling and moaning each other's names we colapsed, this time me on top of her, panting.

"God, tha-" I started but got interrupted by Rachel's sweet angelic voice.

"I-I love you too."

I looked up at her and gave her a kiss on her lips for long enough to leave me breathless again but now with my face buried on her shoulder, resting my body.

We laid there for a few minutes before I moved to her side and we held each other close until we finally fell asleep, once again, in each other's embrace.

Quinn's POV.

_Rach..._

The first thought in my mind was her. _Every_ thought in my mind was her.

There she was, sleeping blissfully with her head on my chest and her arm around my waist.

_She's so beautiful..._

A few minutes later the alarm went off and she woke up; immediately kissing my lips and smilling like the cute girl she was. We got up, got dressed and made ourselves breakfast before driving to school.

We spent the whole ride there laughing and singing together, we were in the best mood, she held my hand whenever we stopped at a red light, she even kissed me once; I was completely content with how we were acting together... it was like we were a real couple, and this time, nothing was in our way.

We got to school and gave a little peck before getting out of the car and then walked out still laughing and smilling like idiots at every thing we said. I noticed a few people looking at us with a puzzled look on their face but I figured it was only because we were so chipper.

We got inside the building and that's when I noticed something definitely weird. Almost everyone was looking at us. Whispers echoed throughout the hallway and I couldn't help but think if Rachel was noticing the same, so I looked at her and she looked as confused as me, so I put my hand on her back and directed to the choir room, there we would be safe from the weird looks and whispering.

_What the hell is going on..._

We walked inside the choir room and the Glee club was almost all there aside from Mercedes, Kurt and Finn; they were allt alking but they stopped once we got in. We weren't safe anywhere, not even in our own choir room... Santana and Brittany both smiled at us, but not a happy smile, no... it was more of a sympathy smile, as if we were in some kind of trouble. Tina and Mike had a shocked look on their face and Sam and Puck both seemed a little... infuriated.

"What's going on, guys?" I finally asked as we stood near the piano, waiting for some kind of explanation.

"I have to say I was not expecting _this_ to happen. " Mercedes voice was heard behind us and we both turned around to face Kurt, Mercedes and a very, very angry Finn with the school paper in his hand.

"What the hell is this, Rachel?" He almost ran to us and I quickly got in front of Rachel to protect her from the giant troll yelling at her.

"Okay, someone _has_ to tell us what is going on!" I yelled too, I demanded to know why people were acting so strange.

"What's going on? What's going on is you, throwing yourself to my girlfriend!"

My heart almost stopped. What? How the fuck did they found out? How did they know? I looked to Rachel behind me and she looked as desperate as me, she had no idea either.

"What are you on about, Finn?" I asked, still standing in between him and Rachel.

"About this!" He held the school paper up and a big, bright photo of me and Rachel kissing in a classroom was splattered all over the front page with the title "FABRAY AND GAYBERRY?"

I opened my mouth in shock. I couldn't believe it... the whole school knew now, everyone knew... everyone! I looked at Rachel and tears were forming on the corner of her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"So, what excuse are you gonna make up now, Fabray?" Finn yelled again.

"But are you girls gay, or...?" Kurt asked, walking to stand next to Finn.

We paused, neither of us knew what to say, we hadn't even discussed that ourselves, so to have other people questioning it was as confusing as it got.

"So?" Finn started. "Are you?"

_Are we?_

_Is she?_

_Am I?..._


	12. Chapter 12 NAYADA

Chapter 12. - NYADA

"So?" Finn started. "Are you?"

We paused. What were we supposed to say? We didn't even know ourselves. All we knew was that we loved each other; we hadn't put that much thought into what labels we were supposed to have... So when they asked us that question, neither of us knew what to say. I felt Rachel squeezing my arm, probably waiting for me to save her.

"We don't owe you any explanation, Finn." I finally scoffed, trying to dodge the bullet.

"Actually _she_ does." Finn pointed to Rachel. "Yesterday she told me that we were still boyfriend and girlfriend." I flinched at the new information; I had no idea that Rachel had done that... I looked behind and tried to ignore my stomach sinking.

"Finn, they might not know what you did, but I do, and you can apologize all you want but nothing's gonna change that." I started. "Now I'm sure whatever Rachel told you was simply out of fear that you would hurt her again."

"Hold up, Finn hurt you?" Mercedes asked.

"It doesn't matter, I just wanna know if this is true, Rachel." He yelled, showing us the paper again.

"It does matter Finn, what did you do?" Kurt stepped in, looking directly at Finn as he walked over to us.

"I-I was drunk, I di- I didn't mean it!" He was starting to get nervous as the Glee kids were starting to turn against him.

"Okay." Santana got up from her chair and walked over to us, stopping when she reached my side. "So if Streisand and Quinn are gay or not isn't any of your beeswax, however, I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent, but even I know that no idiot troll like Finn should ever do what he did to our little Barbra." She crossed her arms and stood next to me and Brittany quickly joined her, linking arms with her girlfriend.

I looked at Rachel and smiled, she had stopped shaking and she smiled back at me too.

"I got you, baby." I whispered to her and I felt her squeezing my arm again and biting her bottom lip.

"Whatever he did, it's not right to cheat on your boyfriend." Sam's voice was heard and he walked by us, stopping when he reached Finn.

"If you knew what he did, you wouldn't be saying that." I started. "Trust me; I was there after it happened." I paused as flashes of that night ran by my eyes. "So if you don't mind, I would like to be able to move on with the rehearsal without having you guys throwing shit at us."

"I still need to know if little miss cheater over there is still my girlfriend or not." Finn said, looking directly at Rachel, which I did not enjoy because I sensed him getting violent.

"No." Rachel mumbled loud enough for him to hear. "I'm not."

Finn threw the paper at us, causing it to part and several pages flew all over the place.

"I am done with this!" He paused, looking at Rachel again. "We were gonna get married..." He mumbled before walking out of the room, passing right by Mr. Shue who was just getting in.

"What happened?" He asked as he saw us parted in two groups. "What's going on?" He looked around to see the pages all over the floor.

"Nothing." Rachel said. "Let's just all sit." We followed her instructions and we both sat together near Santana and Brittany that were trying to calm us down.

The Glee rehearsal was boring, no one was in the mood to sing, so Mr. Shue ended up singing to us a song that he thought was good for Nationals but no one really liked it, as always.

Mercedes sat near us at lunch time to know what had really happened between Finn and Rachel and after telling her, she supported us and tried to convince Rachel to tell Figgins what he had done, but failed as Rachel insisted that it wasn't necessary.

**-x-**

Rachel's POV.

"With everything that has been happening I almost forgot about your NYADA audition." Quinn mumbled between kisses as she gently ran a hand through my hair.

I opened my eyes in shock and let my head fall on her chest and whispered. "Fuck..."

"What, what's wrong?" Quinn lifted my chin up and looked at me worriedly.

"I forgot too..." I felt as if my face was about to burst, I couldn't believe I forgot about the most important audition of my life...

"You're still gonna nail it." She smiled. "I know you can do it." Quinn ran a hand through my dark hair.

I readjusted my position between her legs and gently cupped her cheek. "Thank you." As much as I was enjoying being with Quinn like that, I couldn't help but still have Finn on my mind; I felt bad for cheating on him, but what he did to me threw me off even more. I looked up to Quinn's beautiful green eyes and let out a sigh; she calmed me more than anyone had ever been able to, just lying on top of her, with my head on her chest, feeling it rising with every breath she took made me feel… _at home_. I sneaked my hand underneath her shirt and felt her soft stomach under my fingertips and I couldn't help but breath in deeply, her warmth felt so _right_.

"You okay?" Quinn asked, leaning her head so she could see me better.

"Yeah…" I responded, not really sure of it myself. "I guess."

"Are you worried about NYADA?" The blonde rested her chin on my head, giving my space to fit against her neck.

"I'm worried about the future." I said, entwining my fingers with hers.

"Don't." She sighed. "Focus on now. This is our only senior year. Enjoy it."

I smiled. It was amazing how Quinn always managed to make me feel better, she could always put a smile on my face, as sad as I felt, she was always the one to pick me back up. "Did you know already?"

"Did I know what, Rach?" Quinn hugged me tighter.

"That you liked me… Before we kissed."

She chuckled. "I guess I did." I felt her planting a kiss on my forehead. "When I felt my life coming to an end when you told me Finn proposed to you, was sort of a clear sign. How about you? Did you know?"

"I have no idea. I did, but I didn't. You know?" I answered, realizing how obvious it was back then that I did like Quinn.

Suddenly my phone rang and I reached for it before glancing at the caller ID and my stomach sunk.

"Hello?" I answered the phone. "What? What do you mean?" Quinn turned her head to look at me, worriedly. "No I didn't! I swear, I didn't!"

"Who is it?" Quinn whispered.

"I can assure you that I would never, ever do th-" I paused. "I understand. Yes. But can I apply again? I see. Thank you."

"Who was it?" Quinn asked now obviously agitated.

"NYADA. They were asking why I had decided to drop my application." I felt every piece of my heart breaking.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone cancelled my application."


End file.
